


s-i-n, yes i am

by marriedtojbiebs



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Basement Gerard Way, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breastfeeding, Breathplay, CG/L, Chubby Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Dd/lb, Emetophilia, F/M, Feeding Kink, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Olfactophilia, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Scent Kink, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Stuffing, Thighs, Vampires, i will face god and skate backwards into hell in the arms of gerard way, if i miss a kink which i almost certainly will please lmk, just assume gerard is nb in literally all of this mmkay?, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 26,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs
Summary: just a collection of drabbles i did for myself and friends. to paraphrase a tumblr post, look at the tags and decide if the sin for me is also the sin for you. on indefinite hiatus (yes, i've become that asshole)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Bert McCracken, Gerard Way/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/OFC, Gerard Way/Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 155
Kudos: 72





	1. gerard/mikey, making out in the bus, hickies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emoviolent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/gifts), [CanaryToCoalmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryToCoalmine/gifts), [DissssBishh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissssBishh/gifts), [lightsinthefloors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/gifts).

> kinkshaming only makes me get stronger. see y'all in hell, let's have some fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is set in revenge era i guess? it's literally just making out in the bus that's it. also hickies

Even once they'd realised they could snatch a little more precious alone time by staying back on the bus while the others went out to socialise and party, it still felt like moments such as these were so few and far between. After Ray, Bob, and Frank had said their goodbyes, Gerard and Mikey always took a few moments in case one of them slipped back in to grab a forgotten item (which had only happened once, but still, nonetheless) before launching themselves at each other, grasping desperately at each other. Gerard licked into Mikey's mouth, moaning as Mikey grabbed a fistful of lank, greasy black hair and _tugged_. Gerard groaned in response as his knees buckled, hands scrabbling onto Mikey's back for purchase as Mikey quickly lead them over to the couch in the back of the bus, the two of them falling back with a dull thump.

Mikey detaches his lips from Gerard's for just a second, looking down at him, straddled on Gee's hips, and brushes a lock of hair from his face, quirking his lips up in his approximation of a smile. Gerard smiles back, wide and sincere, before pulling Mikey back down and gripping him close, interweaving their bodies so it's unclear where Gerard ends and Mikey begins. Mikey shifts his left leg to be between Gerard's soft thighs, as Gerard loops both his arms around Mikey's back, Mikey diving in to continue kissing Gee, mouth open and wet, saliva sliding down Gerard's face as their tongues tease each other. Gerard sucks on Mikey's tongue as Mikey squeaks, gently nipping Gee's lower lip then laving it as a playful apology. Mikey's hands are still tangled in Gerard's tangled, lanky hair, framing his round face like a curtain, as Gerard moves one hand into Mikey's own, slightly more styled cut, holding his head so their lips remain locked, sucking each other's lips and tongue before Gerard leans up and flips them over, attaching his mouth to Mikey's neck and just _sucks_. They'll figure out how to explain the hickey later. Mikey moans, clutching Gerard tighter, pushing his face deeper into his neck as Gerard bites and laves and presses gentle kisses onto his throat.  
  
It's an hour or so before Frank wanders in to grab another case of beer, and stops dead in his tracks. That's. That's Gerard and Mikey. Making out. That's Gerard giving his baby brother a hickey. That's Mikey getting a hickey from his big brother and begging him to keep going. Neither notices Frank at all, totally unaware he's in the room until Gerard sits up, balancing himself on Mikey's jutting hips, brushing his hair from his face and Mikey glances away for a moment and chokes upon noticing Frank, standing there frozen in place, mouth gaping.


	2. gerard/mikey, jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey is jealous gerard can openly gay it up on stage with frank, but not with him.

Mikey didn't know why he was still sore over this - Gerard did this all the time, and the crowd loved it every time. At this point, it was one of the band's best-known schticks - Gerard grinding on Frank, kissing him, groping and feeling him up, while all Mikey could do was focus on his bass and try not to stare in jealousy.

Wrapped in his thoughts, he didn't notice he'd collapsed onto the dressing room couch, right leg slung in a triangle over the left. He was particularly upset tonight - Gerard had not only kissed Frank multiple times, made out with him, and even let Frank ride his fucking shoulder as they sang - and all Mikey could do was wallow in his jealousy while he waited for Gerard to return to the dressing room as the others went out for drinks. 

Eventually, the dressing room door banged open. Glancing around the room, Gerard immediately spotted Mikey on the couch, legs still crossed, pouting to himself as he wallowed. "Hey," Gerard crooned, cupping Mikey's face with both hands as he lowered himself into Mikey's lap. "What's wrong, huh?"  
  
"Nothing, it's dumb," Mikey muttered, looking away. "It's just... did you have to do all of that tonight? Next thing you'll fucking blow Frank on stage, I don't know."  
  
Frowning, Gerard ran his thumb over Mikey's bottom lip, smiling gently as Mikey turned his face away before relaxing into his hand. "Babe... I would if I could, you know that. It's just..."  
  
"I know," Mikey whispered. "I do, trust me. I just-" 

Whatever Mikey was going to say was lost as Gee muffled his response with a gentle but firm kiss, hands still cupped around Mikey's face, tongue swiping along his lips, asking for entrance. Mikey smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Gerard explore his mouth, taking a moment to give his big brother's tongue a quick suck before returning the favour after Gerard gently nipped his lip, then pressing a last, gentle kiss to Gerard's still-open mouth. Both of them were smiling now, Mikey's jealousy temporarily forgotten, Gerard's warm love clear on his face as Mikey nuzzled his neck while still smiling brightly, an expression reserved only for his big brother. Mikey pressed a firm kiss to Gee's neck, pout long forgotten as they cuddled on the couch together, exchanging sweet kisses.


	3. gerard/mikey, breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey chokes gerard while they make out. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was way shorter than i intended it to be, for the record :c

Gerard and Mikey both kissed like they lived - messily. Whenever they got a moment to themselves - an increasingly rare occurrence - one would shove the other against a wall and just take. Today, it was Mikey, using his bony arm to push Gerard against the wall by the throat, making him choke as Mikey kissed him, all tongue and teeth as Gerard opened for him. Moving so that he was now holding Gerard up by the throat, their tongues collided, Mikey's tongue massaging Gerard's as he sighed into the kiss, going limp as Mikey's hand continued to squeeze his windpipe. Mikey relaxed for a moment, allowing Gerard to take a breath, before diving back in, saliva dripping onto Gerard's pale face as Mikey nipped at his plush lips, making Gerard gasp and pant as the other then gently kissed them as an apology.

When Mikey finally let go, Gee whimpered, breathing hard, looking up at Mikey through his eyelashes as he licked his little brother's spit off his lips and caught his breath. Winding his arms around his baby brother's neck, Gerard pressed their foreheads together as he smiled and Mikey gave him an affectionate look. "Love you," Mikey whispered, "big brother". Gee kissed his nose and then pecked his lips before leading him to the couch at the back of the bus.


	4. frank/gerard, emetophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard asks frank if he can puke on him. frank says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is entirely gerard's twitter's fault i'm into this now

"You're such a fuckin' freak, Gee," Frank said, wearing an expression somewhere between fondness and perverse fascination. While he'd always known Gerard was and would be into weird shit, sexually, it was one thing to understand intellectually everyone had their things, and quite another for your boyfriend to ask if he could puke on you.  
  
Gerard flashed a quick, nervous smile before blushing lightly and looking down, then up again after a moment, seeming hopeful. "Is that a yes or a no? No is fine, you know that."  
  
"I do," Frank responded, "just... give me a minute. You mean like.... now? Or did you want to wait for like, a time or place or do something specifically?"  
  
"I mean.... now is fine. I'd never not want to see you covered in my own... y'know. Puke. But it's up to you."  
  
Frank sighed and considered for a moment, then agreed. "Sure. Why not. Probably gonna take a few goes for me to get used to it, right? And I've seen you puke before, and you couldn't not be cute if you tried."  
  
Trying to ignore the reference to the more painful-to-relive times he'd delivered street pizza, Gerard got himself comfortable on Frank's lap. Glancing at him, he asked, voice low and a touch shaky, "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," Frank said, seeming unsure whether to look down or up, before settling on his boyfriend's cute face.  
  
Gerard took a breath, and inserted two fingers down his throat, pushing down in an all-too-familiar way. He choked, gagging as saliva flooded his mouth, which he contemplated spitting out but decided to wait a moment, before pressing down again and gagging harder, retching as Frank looked down and then back at Gerard's face, preparing for the inevitable landing.  
  
Pressing down one more time did the trick, and a wash of vomit came quickly up, a heavy brown load spilling out of Gerard's plush lips and landing on Frank's shirt and pants as he spat out the dregs of puke and spit, then diving his fingers right back down his throat and pushing again, bringing up a smaller but still considerable load of vomit and acidic bile that Gerard spat onto the bottom of Frank's shirt, returning his fingers to his throat again and again until he had nothing left to bring up. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve-covered hand, covering it in ropes of spit mixed with leftover puke, he looked up at Frank and pulled him into a kiss. Frank kissed back, opening his mouth to the sour taste of Gerard's post-vomit mouth, sweeping his tongue over Gerard's tongue and teeth, almost gagging when he touched unspat chunks of food from the vomit - then sitting back to get ready; Gerard would no doubt be into that too.


	5. gerard/mikey, weight kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey loves how somft and roumd basement gee is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we always need more somft gerard fic so i decided to create the content i want to see in the world. please appreciate somft gerard they're so roumd and warm and cuddly and i want to smush my face in his tummy. also i wrote this before i found out mikey also used to be chubby

It's moments like these Mikey lives for - these moments alone, cuddled on Gerard's bed in the basement, watching Dawn of the Dead for the nth time, wrapped in blankets and cosy in sweatpants and pajama tops. 

Gerard is soft in a way Mikey has never been, and never will be. Mikey loves to pillow his head on Gerard's soft thighs, planting gentle kisses with his lips as Gerard squirms self-consciously, or rest his hand on Gee's squishy stomach as Gee blushes and tries to nudge his hand away or pull his shirt back down. No matter how many times Mikey tries to show Gerard that he loves him like this - soft, round, well-fed - and despite what his anxiety tells him, he wears his weight well, Gerard never believes him. That's... well, it's not okay, but Mikey is only too glad to continue to show his appreciation, as surely it'll sink in one day. Until then, he'll keep sneaking up behind Gee and resting his hands on those oh-so-feminine hips, place kisses on those full, rounded cheeks, and play with his plush thighs, squeezing them and biting sweet bruises on the front and insides as Gerard moans high and needy above him. 

The survivors arrive at the mall, and Mikey is enraptured in both the film, a favourite of both of them, and in Gerard's sweet, round face. He wants to cup it in both hands and boop his nose, and kiss his cracked, chapped lips. So he does. Gerard's attention diverted, red rises in the apple of his cheeks as Mikey revels in how his big brother's soft round face feels in his hands - Gerard's skin warm and smooth, Mikey's hands full as his heart brims with affection. Gerard's long, greasy black hair tickles Mikey's hands. Mikey breathes savoury breath from dinner as he quickly kisses Gerard's nose and then his mouth, smiling in a way reserved only for Gerard as Gerard opens for him, sighing into his baby brother's mouth as their tongues meet. Mikey lets his hands drop to Gerard's waist, gently squeezing the softness there for a moment, causing Gerard to whine into his mouth in both pleasure and self-consciousness. Mikey briefly pecks him before resuming the kiss, brushing a lock of black hair out of his brother's face and swiping into his mouth with his tongue before shifting and situating himself comfortably on those soft, soft thighs to continue mouthing and suckling at the side of Gerard's throat.

After a moment, Mikey bites, hard, to initiate a lovebite. "Oh, fuck!" Gerard bites out in a breathy moan, squirming again as Mikey's bony ass shifts on his thighs while continuing to suck hard at his throat and neck, coating it in saliva and alternating between almost-harsh nips and sweet kisses. Mikey has his left hand on Gerard's shoulder for balance and the other on his hip, stroking up and down and side to side, appreciating the plush, soft skin textured with the occasional stretch mark. Mikey loves it. He loves Gerard. The movie is totally forgotten as he sits back to admire the considerable red-and-purple bruise he's sucked onto Gerard's throat, still wet with spit, as Gerard reaches a hand up to touch it that also comes away wet.


	6. bert/gerard, thigh kink, weight kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bert's turn to appreciate somft gee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: this totally happened irl and if it didn't bert is cancelled. gerard please let me squeeze your thighs

"Nnnh," Gerard moaned, Bert pressing soft, wet kisses to his thighs, greasy black hair brushing that soft, smooth skin. Bert nipped gently with his teeth, grinning widely as Gerard flushed and looked away.  
  
"Come on, Gee," he said. "You know I love this. Mmm." He nipped again, before laving the spot with his tongue, Gerard whining under his breath as a hand shot out to fist in Bert's already-tangled hair. "So soft. So tasty. Such a great pillow. Love your thighs, Gee." One of Bert's hand snuck in between them to push them apart, allowing Bert to lean further down and start suckling and gently biting at the creamy inside of his thighs. The skin there was sweet, slightly damp with sweat, and supple to the touch - so soft and doughy to taste, to nip between his teeth, to press his lips against and feel the smooth, milky skin. Gerard breathed a moan, high and needy, as Bert lifted his head to admire his work. Gerard's skin, soft and creamy and pale, now littered with bruises, red and purple and fresh. Some were on the front of his thighs, the size of the bottom of a teacup. Bert beamed with pride at his last one, large and wet with spit on Gee's inner thigh, tender even to look at. 

Shifting to sit up, Bert got up and situated himself on the dirty floor between Gerard's spread legs. He nuzzled the soft skin for a moment, then glanced up to see Gerard, eyes closed, face relaxed and blissed out. Gently placing a hand on each soft, pliable thigh, he took a breath and just _squeezed_. Gerard choked on a breath, murmuring "[ohhhhhhhh, _fuck_!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh678ZrSlsA&list=PLRpmESRfDwLZmoBJcYj4LT3i745MBRBP7&index=156&t=0shttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh678ZrSlsA)" as Bert grinned wickedly up at him. He took a moment to keep kneading the warm, velvety skin, feeling the plush material of skin and fat give way under his fingers. He wanted to wrap both arms around each rounded thigh, really get to know them, to play and squeeze and bite and kiss to his heart's content. God, there was just so much _give_. Gerard blushed and looked away, again.  
  
"Bert.... do you- I'm-"  
  
"Fat?" he interrupted. "No. You're just soft, sweetheart. And even if you were... I don't know if you've noticed, babe, but I fuckin' _love_ this." As if to prove his point, he squeezed again, Gerard biting out a breath as if against his will. Bert then licked a stripe up one thigh, loving the feel of soft, silky skin under his tongue as Gerard shuddered and groaned. "You look great, babe. And what's better, is you feel great, too. Fuck, Gee. I could play with your thighs for hours. So fuckin' _soft_, fuck. So soft and doughy to squeeze. And biting? Fuck. Best pillow ever. Gee. Gee, sweetheart. Fuck." Climbing back onto the couch, he pillowed his face on Gerard's thighs, now clenched together as if in self-protection. Even so, they were plush enough to still be so comfortable to lay his face on... Snuggled in the skeleton onesie Gerard had given him permission to wear in a burst of affectionate fondness, he resumed placing gentle kisses at leisure on any spot he could graze.


	7. frank/gerard, little!gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard and frank draw and make cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a birthday gift for the lovely Allashandra69, who likes her little!Gee around the age of a young child. i prefer them in a more babylike state, so i did my best, since irl children of all ages terrify me. also, credit for mr hop the stuffed bunny goes to one of my best friends and partner in crime, emoviolent! <3
> 
> please note also this is modern gee and fronk!

Seeing Gerard lying on the floor, playing with a stuffed bunny as Yo Gabba Gabba played on the TV in the background, was a sight Frank would never tire of coming home to. Gerard was fully little, dressed in khaki green pants and a yellow t-shirt with a rubber duckie print, sucking on a yellow pacifier and babbling softly to himself -- then he looked up and saw Frank. Eyes widening in joy, he immediately dropped the bunny, Mr. Hop, and reached out to Frank, who dropped his grocery bags on the floor and reached back to scoop Gerard up bridal-style. 

"Hey, did my sweet boy miss me?" Frank cooed, supporting Gerard cautiously before laying him on the playmat on the floor and stroking through his soft brown hair. 

"Mhmm!" Gerard replied, smiling widely. "I was waiting for Daddy to get back so we could colour!!"

"Aw, sweetheart wants to colour with Daddy? We can do that," Frank said. "Let's go get paper set up on the table. Go get your crayons like a good boy, okay baby?"

"Okay!" Gerard chirped, hopping to his feet and zooming into his playroom to grab his crayon pack, stopping to pick up Mr. Hop to hold close to his chest. He returned clutching a 15-pack of Crayola crayons in one hand and Mr. Hop in the other, beaming up at Frank as he picked him up and situated him on the kitchen chair, sliding a couple of pieces of A4 paper in front of him on a firm placemat. He giggled as Frank placed a sippy cup of soda in front of him on a coaster, then grabbed a crayon and began to draw. He hummed and burbled under his breath as Frank got flour, sugar, butter, milk, eggs, and chocolate chips out from the pantry, waiting until Gerard tired of colouring and realised what was going on.

"Daddy look!! I drewed Mr. Hop and Lola!!" Gerard proudly held up a rather good crayon depiction of the two stuffed toys on the carpet playing together.

"That's wonderful, sweetness. Let me put that on the fridge, okay angel?" Frank said, grabbing a magnet and placing the drawing pride of place on the top freezer. "Look what Daddy started to make, baby."

"Oh!" Gerard gasped, bubbling with joy. "Cookies? Can I help??"

"Yes, sweetheart. Go put your crayons away, then you can help Daddy mix the bowl." Gerard didn't have to be told twice, toddling off to his room to put away his crayons and bounding back in, ready to cook. Frank had pre-mixed the dry ingredients, letting Gerard carefully but enthusiastically crack the eggs into the bowl and handing him a spoon, turning away to confirm the oven was pre-heating and let Gee sneak a few spoons of cookie dough. When he ran out of ways to look like he was working on the oven, he turned back to see Gerard furtively trying to lick the spoon. "Careful baby, we don't want you to get sick! We gotta leave some dough for the cookies, yeah?"

"Mmkay!" Gerard hummed, setting the now-well-mixed bowl down to help Frank make dough balls to put on the oven tray to bake. "You've been such a good boy, sweetheart. Colouring such a good picture and helping Daddy bake," Frank praised, pressing a gentle kiss to Gerard's forehead. Gerard, sensitive at the best of times to being told he was a good boy, beamed and babbled with joy as he wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, squeezing tightly as the praise and affection sunk in. Frank scooped him up to lay Gee back on the playmat, replacing his paci as they waited together for the cookies to bake.


	8. bert/gerard, crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard dresses up in drag for his and bert's six-month anniversary. (dare i say it, in the best damn dress he owns).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gerard's dress: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/592984740089430034/635420687908995072/gerards_little_black_dress.jpg
> 
> gerard's heels: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/592984740089430034/635420717944668170/gerards_heels.jpg

Bert had begged and pleaded ever since he found out that Gerard had gone to college in drag to be allowed to see for himself - however, Gerard had refused him every time, citing that he was shy, and didn't have anything with him that suited him, and Mikey had the only pictures and refused to give them back, for some reason. 

However, tonight was their six-month anniversary, and Gerard had sat Bert in his bed in the basement, on break from tour, and gone into the bathroom, where he had been for almost an hour. 

"Babe?" Bert called. "You fall in or something?"

"No!" Gerard yelled back. "Just a sec!" There was some quiet rustling, some clattering around, and Gerard stepped out of the bathroom - almost unrecognisable. His jet-black hair, still unwashed and greasy but still silky and soft in its tangles, curled softly around his round, pretty face, framing it perfectly. He had also pinned a rose into it, which he seemed to be trying not to dislodge. He wore a simple black summer dress with spaghetti straps, showcasing his delicate but broad frame and resting perfectly on his feminine hips. Bert wanted so badly to turn him around and press kisses on his pale shoulders. The dress came to just above his knees, and was paired with plain, tasteful peeptoe heels, also in black. Gerard had also put on his signature pale foundation and eyeliner, adding a touch of lipstick. Despite that, he still hadn't showered, which Bert was eternally grateful for. He looked like Bert's dream goth girlfriend out for a casual stroll, and Bert couldn't be more smitten.

"Holy fucking shit, babe," Bert breathed, as Gerard blushed and focused on staying balanced on his stilettos. "You look fucking stunning. You dress like that on tour, you'll have to beat the guys off with a stick. But this is all mine, yeah?" He wrapped a lock of Gerard's hair around his index figure, toying with it and watching the basement light shine off the grease. He wanted to do so many things to Gerard: throw him on the bed and fuck him with his dress pushed up and heels on. Shove him against the wall and feel his heels dig into his hips. Tie him to a chair and stuff him. Parade him around on his arm and show everyone on Warped who had the prettiest, kinkiest girlfriend. 

He decided to start by embracing Gerard and resting his arms on those soft hips, before turning him around and pressing firm, wet kisses onto his pale, smooth shoulders. He could smell that unique Gerard smell of sweat, ink, alcohol, weed, and cigarettes, mixed with something uniquely his own. Lapping at the creamy skin, he pressed his face into Gerard's shoulder and moaned, nosing at the acrid but inviting scent, before turning him back around to face him, and using his left hand to grab a handful of Gerard's plump, supple ass and his right to squeeze Gerard's soft thigh under his dress, shoving him against the wall and hoisting him up, sloppily kissing around his lips and face before diving onto his throat, sucking hickeys on Gee's throat, biting and laving various spots while Gerard moaned and squirmed, heels digging into Bert's back in two sharp points, just as he'd hoped. Gerard was panting and biting out short breaths as he ground against Bert's hips, dress hiked up, milky thighs clutched tightly around Bert's waist, as the rose pinned in his hair fell out. Gerard wrapped his arms more firmly around Bert's neck and whined.

"Yeah? You like that? Grinding against the wall like a cheap slut?" Bert teased. "But that's my girl. My pretty, baby, slutty girl. Such a good girl for me, aren't you? Such a good girl for Daddy."

"Yes! I'm your good girl, Daddy's good girl, please," Gerard cried out as he started shaking from holding himself up and his desperate need for more.


	9. gerard/mikey, emetophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard is dead-drunk and mikey helps him home. a lot of puke is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wouldn't let your brother puke in your hands then drink it, do you even love him?

"It's okay, Gee," said Mikey, holding Gerard's hair back as he threw up outside the van. "Let it out." 

Gerard only wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and groaned, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose despite it being about midnight. Mikey pulled him in for a hug, not caring about the acrid smell of vomit and alcohol on Gerard's breath. It wasn't the first time he'd held his brother's hair back and cleaned up after him when he'd had too much, and it wouldn't be the last. Coughing and heaving one last time, Gerard straightened up, still leaning on Mikey, as they made their way back to the bus. 

"Come on, Gee," whispered Mikey as they made their way in. "Let's get you comfortable." There was no point trying to get him changed in this state - his clothes were already filthy, his pajamas as well, and it was clear that standing upright for more than five more minutes would be a tall order for him. Instead, he laid Gerard down in his bunk, nestling him into the blankets and wiping his hair out of his face. Mikey climbed in next to him, cosying himself up and resting his head on Gerard's arm, pulling the blankets over the both of them.

Not long after Mikey had gotten comfortable, however, he could hear Gerard groaning again as his stomach churned. A normal person would jump out of bed and run for a bucket. 

Mikey and Gerard were not normal people.

"It's okay, Gee," Mikey whispered for the second time that night. "You're okay. I've got you. Let it out. Aim for my hands, come on." He helped Gerard sit up, clutching his stomach as he gagged and retched, before coughing up a load of puke into Mikey's cupped hands, his full cheeks clearly flushed with the effort even in the darkness of the bus, spit dribbling from his lips as he continued to choke up vomit and spit it into Mikey's hands, tears slipping silently out from the corners of his eyes.

Once he appeared to have finished for the second time, Mikey whispered to Gerard to give him a moment. Sniffling wetly, Gerard again wiped his mouth with his sleeve as Mikey brought his cupped hands full of his big brother's vomit to his mouth and drank it down, slurping up the chunks of mostly-digested rider food off his filthy fingers and inhaling the acidic scent of bile mixed with vodka and beer. Gerard choked out an apology, too far gone to notice Mikey actually enjoying it, before taking his little brother's hands and licking them clean of any remaining spit-up. Mikey shushed him gently before cupping Gerard's flushed, round face in his hands and kissing him softly and gently, using his tongue to clean up the remaining ropes of drool and vomit on his lips and teeth, enjoying the bitter taste of his big brother's mouth. 


	10. gerard/mikey, little!gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey is a good Big little brother and gives baby gee a bottle and a paci. also contains baby gee spitting up but not graphically like in the emetophilia-specific chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me pointing to any and all gerards: thats a baby

Mikey loved Gerard in every single way humanly imaginable, but he did have a special fondness for the moments like this - Gerard, soft and sleepy, curled on his chest making soft humming noises, nursing from a bottle. Surely, he thought, Gerard couldn't be comfortable laid on his bony chest, and yet he was, nestling into him, safe and sound. As he slowly drained the bottle, Mikey slowly moved an arm so as not to disturb Gerard from the almost-sleep he was in, holding the bottle up so Gerard wouldn't have to move and do so himself. Gerard moaned sleepily and shifted to accommodate the movement, continuing to suckle every last drop of warm milk from the bottle. Mikey knew he was already full from dinner and would probably spit up later, but they both knew neither would mind that.

After the bottle was truly empty, Mikey gently removed it from Gerard's mouth. Even as he was reaching to replace it with a pacifier, Gerard immediately began to whine and paw at Mikey's chest, seeking something, anything to put in his mouth. Quieting him gently, he gently eased the paci into Gee's mouth, smiling to himself as he immediately quieted back down and went back to snuffling quietly as he slowly slid back to sleep.

Later that night, as they both knew they would, Mikey awoke to a heavier snuffling, followed with a choked-off retching. Mikey hurried over to Gerard's cradle, soft napkin in hand to wipe off his baby's mouth and mop up the excess from his bib, placing a sweet kiss on Gee's mouth as he smiled and babbled with happiness. "Good baby," he whispered, stroking Gee's soft, greasy hair, soothing him as he laid back down, snuggling underneath his blanket and putting his thumb into his mouth as he settled back into sleep again.


	11. gerard/mikey, emetophilia 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey wakes up in the middle of the night with food poisoning and prays to the porcelain god. gerard is a good big brother and helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a birthday present for the incredible xXstaystillXx!! we share a love of the way sibs, puke, and the way sibs puking. love ya bek ^_^ <3

Gerard awoke to the sound of the heaviest retching he'd heard since that time with Five Guys and vodka mixers, concern only growing once he realised he was all the way down in the basement and the retching was coming from upstairs. He scrambled out of his blankets, running upstairs as fast as he could without slipping and bashing his head on the steps and doubling back to grab a glass from the kitchen in a moment of late forethought. He reached Mikey's bathroom in a few moments, heart sinking in pity and dick swelling in shameful pleasure to see Mikey bent double over the toilet, spewing for all he was worth, heaves of puke fairly gushing from his lips and clinging to ropes of saliva as he spat out the dregs of each wash. 

Bending down behind him in the best spoon he could manage from this position, Gerard asked in his best big-brother voice, "what's up, Mikes? What'd you do? You take something? Go out drinking?.... You get Taco Bell again?"

Sobbing out a whine, Mikey lifted his head about an inch, looking like it cost every ounce of energy in his body to do so, weakly muttering "I... I don't know, Gee...." 

"It's okay," he said, gently rubbing circles into Mikey's back. "It's okay, dude..." Mikey only sobbed again and leaned back into the toilet, retching again as another load rushed up his throat, liquified yet strangely solid, as Mikey kept coughing, vomit seemingly endless. The amount that was coming out of him, combined with the sludgy texture littered with chunks he was spitting into the porcelain bowl, led Gerard to suspect food poisoning, but Mikey was so exhausted and upset that he'd likely not know till morning, and he could ask again when Mikey was calmer, had slept and been cleaned up. He stayed behind him, cuddling Mikey from behind as he coughed and gagged for what seemed like an eternity, occasionally wiping his mouth off with toilet paper and kissing his cheek for comfort. Mikey smiled weakly, grateful for his big brother's care and company, either not noticing or not caring Gerard's erection pressing into his backside as he vomited. Eventually, he sighed and sat back, prompting Gerard to help him up, look him over to confirm he hadn't gotten anything on himself, before Gerard said, "come on, bro. Let's get you back to bed," and keeping an arm slung around him, helped him back to his room.

"Thanks, Gee," Mikey whimpered as they arrived in his room. His voice was still shaky and rough, as were his legs after being hunched over a toilet for god knows how long. "I'll just-" Out of nowhere, he belched up a final wave of vomit, spilling out of his mouth and onto his shirt in a pathetic final show. Mikey sobbed, beginning to crumple into himself again; Gerard couldn't stand seeing him in that kind of naked, miserable pain, whipping off his shirt and mopping up the excess before balling it up and chucking it into Mikey's dirty laundry basket. Mikey looked mollified, but not consoled - that wasn't good enough. He had to make it better. 

Without thinking, he leaned in, pressing soft lips to Mikey's damp, chapped ones, before moving to kiss up his tears - tasting salt, sweat, and the remaining dregs and droplets of puke on his lips. He folded Mikey into his arms, cuddling him into his bare chest and tucking his head under his chin despite the several inches Mikey had on him, nuzzling him and kissing the top of his head, occasionally returning to his face to pepper kisses and lap up the remaining liquids smeared on his chin and mouth. They stayed that way for god knows how long, Mikey occasionally whimpering and cuddling closer, not seeming interested in getting in bed but rather staying melded to Gerard, as if the closer he pressed himself the more able Gerard would be to absorb all his ills and misery. 


	12. gerard/ray/mikey, thigh kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ways appreciate ray's thighs, then give him a little show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a gift for shadowhive, who i met here on ao3 and will forever owe a debt to for being such a kind friend and incredible writer. if it weren't for him and his mcr server, my circle of friends and thus life would be infinitely poorer. you are a treasure <3
> 
> EDIT: we are no longer friends and he is a predator.

Ray was in heaven, he was sure of it. He had both Way brothers on their knees, each lapping and pressing kisses on his soft yet muscular thighs. Gerard was rather attached to his right, sucking hickies on the warm skin and gently nipping with his little hamster teeth, causing Ray to gasp each time. Gerard knew exactly how to keep Ray entranced, alternating between sucking hard, lovingly kissing and massaging the thigh he was unofficially in charge of, and biting just hard enough to ride the line of sharp but pleasurable pain. What with the way he behaved on stage, his whirlwind romance with Bert McCracken, of all people, and the noises Ray had no choice but to overhear at night on the bus, Ray couldn't help but wonder what kind of lover Gerard would be - sweetly bratty, teasing and confident, shy and submissive - but the real thing was so much better.

On his left, Mikey was kneeled, beanie slipping off his head and glasses still perched on his nose. He took a more methodical approach than his brother, starting by nuzzling at Ray's knee and working his way up, laving the skin and muscle with his tongue, choosing the softer spots to suck hard on, creating just as many bruises as Gerard and ensuring in his own way no inch was left untouched. He'd added his own special touch by positioning himself on Ray's foot, grinding lazily as he used an arm to firmly squeeze Ray's calf in a form of massage as he worked. 

Ray let himself sit and feel, appreciate the moment he was in. He fisted a hand in each Ways' hair, fingers sliding through the grease and in Gerard's case, thick dye. He inhaled deeply, smelling the funk of sweat, tour bus, stale food wrappers, and unwashed Way. He'd started out embarrassed to make any noise, but as the brothers continued their beautiful conquest of his thighs, which were fairly covered by now in bruises and teeth marks, he couldn't help but moan out his appreciation. Mikey and Gerard smirked to each other, licking a stripe up each thigh before turning to each other and starting to kiss. Part of Ray knew this shouldn't be hot, that they were brothers and this wasn't normal, this was different from the two of them separately taking care of him together; another part wasn't surprised, as they had always been preternaturally close; and the vast majority of him was thrilled, groaning out encouragement as they got deeper into it, Gerard pushing Mikey's face into his neck and whining out in that raw, open way of his. Mikey had once again situated himself on Gerard's leg, grinding and sighing in pleasure, being sure to cover Gerard's neck with hickies and sitting up to breathe, ribbons of spit dripping from his lips after giving his brother lovebites as Ray watched.

The finale to the show of Ray's dreams was the brothers breaking apart to once again turn to him, clambering up to sit on his tender thighs and kiss him at the same time. He could hardly process it, so much was going on at once - the clash of teeth and tongue, spit being smeared all over his lips in the best way, Mikey licking into his mouth as Gerard bit on his bottom lip, drawing it out before releasing and suckling at it as a loving apology, the feeling of skin on skin and cheek on cheek on all sides, warm breath melding in his nose and on his tongue until they finally broke apart, gasping for air and grinning like mad. 


	13. gerard/ofc, mommy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard picks up a girl at a house party and accidentally calls her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look me in the eyes and tell me this didn't happen.

She wasn't anything special really. It was probably hurtful to put it that way, but he didn't mean anything by it - he was only trying to explain why he was coming up blank with reasons why what had happened, happened.

She was just some girl he'd met at a house party between tours. He'd had a little to drink, and a little to take, and was pleasantly out of his gourd and managed to pick her up and fall together on the nearest bed. They'd started making out, her kissing him like no one ever had before - hard and dirty, teeth scraping along his tongue and lips and hurting so fucking good, not caring about the spit smeared across his lips and chin. She was so _into_ him, which was a new and exciting thing for him, grinding against his thigh and moaning, breathily encouraging him as he clutched her tighter and let a hand wander down to her ass and grab a handful. She sighed in pleasure and shifted her lips to his throat, catching a mouthful and latching on, biting and nibbling and sucking like a fucking Dyson, and he thought he was in heaven. He was high, and drunk, and not thinking, and with her mouth on his throat and her thigh between his, giving him something to grind against, he was so swept up in pleasure and babbled out without thinking, "mom, _fuck_\- please, please- harder, _fuck_, momma, yeah, right there, mom, please-" and didn't notice or realise until he suddenly felt the cool brush of air on a spit-soaked patch of skin and a sad lack of friction on his dick.

"What? did I do something? i'm sorry," Gerard said, befuddled and trying to focus through his ebbing hazy pleasure.

"You called me mom," she said, looking confused and vaguely disgusted. 

"What? really? no, I wouldn't," he responded, trying to think through the fog of alcohol and Adderall.

"You did," she replied. "You said mom, fuck and please, momma, or something like that."

Well, fuck. He'd never been so fucking perplexed in his life, especially because he really didn't recall saying it, never mind thinking it or intending to. He was bewildered and punch-drunk from the sudden disruption and honestly just wanted to either finish up in the bathroom or go home, take a xanny or two and sleep it off, hopefully forgetting this had ever happened. "I'm... sorry?" he offered, resisting the urge to palm his dick, which was still hoping the situation was salvageable. "Do you, uh... do you wanna go, should I go, should-"

"Shut up," she said, sitting back on her heels and seeming deep in thought, but clearly giving him the once-over as she turned over in her mind where to go. Eventually she nodded to herself, seeming to have come to a decision and muttering "whatever" before climbing back on top of him and reattaching herself to his neck, continuing to suckle at the bruised skin and expanding on the blooming love bite, using one hand to brush hair out of his face as he slid an arm around her back to pull her close again, trying to get back in the mood and appreciate the warm body again sliding up and down and grinding against him, the friction in all the right place. He laid back to give her more access, gently pulling her head towards his to kiss her, letting the soft sensation of lips on lips and the glide of his tongue exploring her mouth carry him back into thoughtless enjoyment. after a few minutes, he'd mostly gotten back into it, but was making an effort not to say anything or make too much noise. He honestly thought he was the more thrown, of the two of them. 

But when she pressed down simultaneously with a palm on his dick and teeth at the crook of his neck and shoulder, just shy of the love bite she'd placed a bit higher, he couldn't help but bite out a groan and whine "oh, fuck... yeah, yeah that's it, god, babe, harder, _fuck_.... fuck, yeah, mom, mommy, just-" like it was being wrenched out of him, as she restarted grinding against him, the friction of her leg against the worn denim of his jeans, the ebbing effect of the beers and mixers keeping him warm and pleasant. "Shit, yeah, _fuck_, yeah, that's it mom, just-" and he lost it, the waves of orgasm washing over him, as he shuddered and groaned, whining out "shit, shit shit shit, fuck, mom, momma, _please_..." the combined effects of coming, the late-ish hour, and the alcohol and pills wearing off meant he drifted off to sleep before he could even worry about having stiff briefs in the morning, as the girl, whose name he still couldn't remember, clambered off him and adjusted her dress before making her way out, muttering something he didn't catch as he finally passed out.


	14. frank/gerard, mommy kink 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year and change after the House Party, gerard accidentally calls frank momma while they're making out.
> 
> however, frank doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET GERARD ASK FOR MOMMA WHEN HE'S BEING KISSED 20FOREVER

It wasn't the first time they'd done this after a show, but it was only the fourth or fifth. Giggling and rushing back to the bus, hand in hand with stupid grins, Gerard jumping on the couch as Frank collapsed on top of him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before diving in, clambering on top of Gerard and suction-attaching his lips to his throat, moaning when Gerard snaked an arm across his back and arched up underneath him. The post-show adrenaline combined with the alcohol in his veins had him loose, easy, happy; tender and excited, eagerly taking everything Frank did and rolling it right back at him.

Frank shifted his thigh between Gerard's, the quick slide and pressure hitting just right. Gerard bit out a groan, clutching Frank tighter and inhaling his smell of sweat, beer, and tangy metal, feeling sparks sing all over his body as Frank's hips pressed down on his.

"Ah, fuck, mom!" Gerard whined, desperate for more friction and floating in a sea of pleasure. "Shit, mom, mommy, please, more, please, mom-" His voice choked off, Frank biting harder and sucking like a vacuum before sitting up to stare at him adoringly. Gerard smiled back, young and happy and infatuated and not thinking at all, before Frank returned to continue his ministrations on Gerard's throat and collarbones, Gerard's eyes squeezing shut in thrilling ecstasy as sweat-soaked hair fell into his face. 

"Yeah, baby?" he whispered, voice rough and sure, gently brushing black locks out of his sweet baby's face. "You want Momma to take care of you?" Gerard nodded and whined, eyes closed tightly, squirming and trembling as his hips shoved up. "It's okay, baby. Momma's here. Momma's got you. It's alright. Here, sweetheart. Momma's got you."  
  
Gerard bucked up again, meeping and whining in his high-pitched, breath-short, desperate way, hips pistoning up and up as he scrambled to continue, begging "Mom, mom, please, mom, I'm so close, _please-_" as Frank cooed and helped him through his orgasm, hushing him as he ground down for all he was worth, caressing his face and peppering kisses on Gerard's face, murmuring "shhh, sweetheart. Mommy's got you. It's okay. Come for Momma. Come on, baby." Frank wasn't worried about himself; he could always finish off in his bunk later. What mattered now was making sure Gerard was okay.

He'd suspected for a while Gerard was a Little of some kind. The way he smiled, and clapped when he was especially happy. The way he would curl up with a comic book when he was down, gnawing on the tip of his thumb like he wanted to be sucking it but was too nervous or self-conscious to. The childish innocence that still clung to him in his mid-twenties. He hadn't thought as far as a mommy fetish, but he was glad that Gerard liked him enough, trusted him enough, that his subconscious had allowed that to slip out.


	15. gerard/mikey, little!gerard, emetophilia, stuffing, belly kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard eats an entire cake, falls into littlespace while doing so, then pukes up the excess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also a gift for xXstaystillXx, as an idea he's had for years (the cake stuffing and puke - the little part was all me as i am incapable of writing big boy gerard apparently) and i fell in love with it immediately. i am immensely disappointed in the mcrmy for the lack of stuffing and belly kink fic with gerard i really am. i have to do everything myself huh

It had been a secret dream of his, tucked away in his heart to be thought of only when everyone was asleep, cheeks flushed, guts twisting, anxiety in the back of his head that someone would somehow read his thoughts or figure out what he wanted to do. Every child's daydream - a whole cake, all to himself. 

But today, he had the house all to himself. He'd made an extremely furtive run to Kroger's and picked up his favourite - a cheap mudcake filled with processed sugar, preservatives, and full-fat butter. And now here he sat, on the pullout couch, cake carefully transferred to a platter in order to catch crumbs.

He was ready.

There was no point using a knife and fork. This was pure self-indulgence. He threw some generic soap opera on the TV for some background noise as he rolled up his sleeves and used his hands to dig in. The soft, crumbly cake squished in his hands as he stuffed his face, the sweet and soft chocolate dough topped with thin, crusted icing melted in his mouth, sliding thickly down his throat to rest in his stomach. The feeling of each glob of cake filling him just slightly more thrilled him more than he could ever express, the sickly-sweet taste and sensation of dough paunching him up giving him little shivers running up his arms and through his shoulders as he continued to make his way through the cake.

By the time he was halfway through the cake, Gerard had to admit things were getting a little harder. His breath was shorter, he'd had to undo the lace on his Star Wars sweatpants as his belly rounded out more and more, growing drum-tight, gurgling and grumbling becoming constant as he continued to eat, forcing his stomach to expand and find as much room as it could. But this was his moment. He'd dreamed of this for years. He was _going_ to finish that cake, no matter how engorged his middle got, swelling out and over his pants, and how underneath his loose black shirt, there was still a visible curvature, a solid ball of cake. 

By the time he'd finished, there was no way he could describe the queasiness that had settled over him like a wet shawl. His gut continued to churn and bubble, desperately trying to figure out how to handle the amount of cake forced into it. As the food-drunk fugue settled in, he felt himself becoming more confused. He whined softly to himself, feeling his whole belly ache with tightness as it settled on his thighs, perfectly spherical and padded with the little extra he'd always carried and that Mikey had always loved. He squirmed and tried to get comfortable, gently trying to massage cramps out of the rock-hard ball of dough but only moaning in pain as nothing settled right. 

It was then that Mikey walked in the door, greeted by a very confused and very Little Gerard, clutching his tummy in shame and whimpering, shrinking away from Mikey and lowering his eyes in shame. "Hey, sweetheart," Mikey whispered, lifting Gerard's chin up with a finger to look him in the eye. "You okay, baby boy?"

"Hurts," Gerard sobbed out, breath catching as a tear slipped out. That single word was all he could manage, verbal ability having all but left him as he fell headfirst into littlespace; a full little baby who desperately needed their tummy rubbed.

"Shhh, shhhh, baby," Mikey murmured, pulling Gerard's shirt up and smoothing a palm over the stretched-taut skin. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'll take care of you, yeah? Shhh, baby." 

Gerard only whined and squirmed, pushing their packed, distended belly further into Mikey's hands, arching into his Big little brother's soft touch, gently working the strained abdominal muscles and paying equal, loving attention to the top-heavy dome-like curve, and soft underhanging pudge. However, as he continued his ministrations on his Little big brother's overworked tummy, its gurgles and groans became more ominous, and Gerard slapped a hand over their mouth.

"You gonna be sick, sweetheart?" said Mikey, concerned eyes peeking over his glasses, continuing to massage the bloated tummy in case it would help avoid what they both knew was inevitable.

"Mmhm," Gerard whimpered, still squirming and clutching his tummy even as Mikey tried to continue working over it. "G- gonna spit-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his mouth opened as if on its own and a veritable tsunami of brown-black sludge fell out of it, the barely-digested excess of mudcake slopping over his lips and onto his lap and rounded belly, splashing onto Mikey's hands. It didn't stop, Gerard coughing and retching as more vomit came up and out and coating his stretched black shirt and sliding down onto his sweatpants, leaving deep brown patches stained. Mikey, unfazed, continued to massage Gerard's middle as Gerard continued to hiccup and spit up excess mouthfuls of cake. His gut continued to bubble and churn and Gerard looked down, ashamed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Mikey. "you've spat up before, baby, it's okay..."

Mikey then looked down to notice a presence in Gerard's lap besides his belly - his quickly-hardening dick, clearly interested in what had just happened. "You liked that?" Gerard nodded quickly, still furtive and ashamed. "Which part, baby? I know words are hard, but just this once, okay?"

"A... all..." Gerard choked out. "All of it, dada..."

"Okay, sweetheart," Mikey comforted, holding his cheek in his hand and wiping tears while using the other to continue his massage. "It's okay, baby. We can do this again. Let me take care of you." And Mikey reached down, as Gerard finally smiled.


	16. frank/gerard, stuffing, belly kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basement gerard just so happens to eat 4 plates of spaghetti bolognaise at dinner. frank gives him tummy rubs and tells him how cute he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basement gerard really looks like a spaghetti bolognaise kinda guy. also y'all will never know how hard i blushed or how much i squirmed writing this. i also wrote this before i found out mikey used to also be a chubby boi

Sometimes it felt like Gerard spent half his life wondering why he was so solidly built compared to Mikey. They were brothers, raised in the same house and fed the same food, and yet it seemed no matter what he did, Mikey was naturally a twig and Gerard would forever be soft and round. Certainly genetics would play a major role, but when he thought about it, he couldn’t remember Mikey going back for three extra plates of spaghetti bolognaise at dinner.

He hadn’t even realised he was doing it. He finished one plate after the other, conversing with Mikey and Frank and Ray, not noticing his black shirt getting tighter, his Hello Kitty sweatpants digging into his waist as his stomach spilled more and more over the band. He didn’t notice how full he was getting until he’d finished the last plate, burped, and realised he could hardly breathe anymore. Moving suddenly felt like a Herculean task, and he could feel his stomach, already pudgy and soft as it was, spilling over to rest on his thighs — thighs that were already too thick for his liking. He thanked his lucky stars that Mikey and Ray didn’t seem to be giving him any amiss glances; Frank, on the other hand, looked like Christmas and Halloween had both come at once. Gerard squirmed under his intense gaze, burping again and feeling his stomach churn with trying to digest so much food. Even with blood rushing to his abdomen with the influx of food, he still blushed a deep pink, subtly trying to pull his black shirt down but only succeeding in emphasising the roundness of his gut.

Still, the chairs at the kitchen table were only comfortable for so long, and eventually everyone got up to move to more comfortable pastures. Mikey and Ray headed downstairs to the basement, agreeing to set up the weekend’s round of DnD when Frank waved them off, saying he and Gerard would join them shortly.  
  
Gerard sat heavily on the couch, head in his hands and holding back tears. He couldn’t believe he’d pigged out like that in front of everyone, and as far as he was concerned, he was fat enough as it was. He’d lost weight since high school, and he swore he was never getting like that again, but here he was, brimming with spaghetti bolognaise, and resisting the urge to adjust the waistband of his pants. Frank sat down next to him, affection clear in his eyes, but Gerard just sniffed and refused to look at him. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Frank whispered, rubbing Gerard’s shoulder gently. 

“Shut up,” Gerard mumbled into his hands. 

“No, sweetheart, listen,” Frank responded. “I love you. And I assume you didn’t notice at dinner, but I like that you can eat. I like you soft, and round, and well-fed. You look cute; it suits you.”

Gerard stopped sniffling, but kept his head buried in his hands for a moment before looking up and wiping his eyes. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, baby,” Frank cooed. “I really do. I love how your cheeks are so full. I love how thick your thighs are; I could play with them for hours, if you’d let me. I love your squishy stomach with the stretch marks on your sides; you’re so soft and squishy. This whole time we’ve been dating, I’ve wanted to lay down my head on your tummy, but I know you’re self-conscious so I didn’t ask. You look so good, sweetheart. You wear your weight so well. I just wish you could see it.”

Gerard felt like his heart had stopped in his chest. Frank liked him like this? He liked him pudgy and chubby and full of food? He felt the heat rising in his cheeks again... and then doubled over as his stomach reminded him he had, in fact, forced four full plates of spaghetti into it.

“Here, sweetheart,” Frank said, oozing affection and admiration. “Let me take care of you. Lay back, I’ll go get you an antacid and give you a tummy rub.”  
  
Whining softly in both pain and emotion, Gerard did, finally, finally adjusting the waistband of his sweatpants to sit under his exposed, rounded belly, firm with food and still churning. His black shirt had ridden up just a little, with a strip of skin visible as his full stomach sat over his sweatpants and rested heavily on his thighs. Frank returned with a cup of water fizzing with antacid, giving Gerard a moment to sip then gulp it down greedily as he shyly laid back and made himself as comfortable as possible.

As soon as Frank got his hands on Gerard’s stomach, they both moaned and blushed simultaneously. Gerard quickly averted his eyes, full cheeks still bright pink, as Frank gently massaged his overworked tummy, soothing the soft, stretched skin and groaning muscles, working out the excess gas as Gerard burped and squirmed in shy pleasure and reacting to hard twinges Frank was quick to chase away gently. He made sure to cover everywhere, leaving no part unloved -- tracing broad circles from the crest to Gerard's lower belly as Gerard sighed, initially shrinking away from lingering nerves before relaxing into the touch, stifling burps and melting into a clear expression of adoring relief. Frank could feel the soft fat between Gerard’s skin and his overfull tummy, and thought he might have died and gone to heaven. Eventually, Gerard squirmed in a way that indicated Frank’s work was done, and they both sat up, Frank kissing Gerard’s nose and each rounded cheek as Gerard blushed and looked downwards, for once seeing his stomach and smiling.


	17. frank/gerard, stuffing, belly kink 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank gives gerard tummy kisses.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i will name every drabble sequel electric boogaloo. yes all my notes are shitposting. yes i will probably edit them all later. yes this is still basement gee. yes i never got around to finishing this

After the moment had passed, Gerard looked up at Frank, smiling shyly. “Frank,” he murmured softly, “you uh... If you want, you don’t have to, it’s just that you said-"

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Frank asked eagerly.

“Well, you could, uh. Kiss. My, yknow. Stomach. If you want to-"

“God, fuck yeah, sweetheart,” Frank replied, stars fairly beaming in his eyes. Gerard could feel the excitement radiating off of him and blushed again, bemused.

“Okay,” he said, getting himself comfortable on the couch, slouching back with his ass near the edge of the seat and leaning back so his back was at a ninety-degree angle to the couch, stuffing a pillow behind his back as support and re-adjusting his waistband. Frank put a hand down and pulled his stretched black shirt up, exposing his firm, full belly. Gerard only blushed harder as the gurgling, groaning sound of his stomach working to digest the four plates of spaghetti he’d eaten became even more audible, but Frank only looked even more thrilled, taking a moment to again massage Gerard’s aching belly, running his hands over the firm yet soft and silky skin and smoothing his palms over the prominent curve. Gerard groaned and squirmed, his round cheeks reddening even more. 

Frank then leaned down and pressed his lips to Gerard’s upset tummy. The hardness of his stuffed stomach, contrasted with his soft, pudgy skin, was like heaven on his lips. He peppered kisses anywhere he could reach as Gerard sighed and moaned, torn between letting himself enjoy the insanely pleasurable sensation and letting his love appreciate his body and appetite as it was, and wrapping his arms around his abdomen to protect it from itself as it continued to churn and protest. Frank’s lips made soft smacking sounds and he moaned in pleasure at finally getting to appreciate his boyfriend’s round, soft physique. “God, baby,” he breathed, “I love you like this, holy shit. So much squish. You’re so soft. You feel so good... my tubby baby...” He took a breath and sat up to admire Gerard again, then stroked his hair and whispered “Lay down, baby boy... wanna appreciate all of you...”

Gerard didn’t think it was possible to blush any harder, but he did — taking the pillow from behind his back and laying it under his head as he grunted with the movement, the weight and pressure of his overfull belly shifting from his thighs to his middle. Frank looked like he was about to burst with love, patting and running his hands up and down Gerard’s belly before leaning down again and pressing soft, wet kisses to the underside, laving his tongue in the crease created by the slight overhang and lapping up the sweat while absorbing the sensation of his warm, wet tongue on Gerard’s soft, silky skin. 

Gerard moaned involuntarily, slowly gaining confidence as it sunk in Frank really, truly loved him like this. His hips thrust up of their own accord, while he reached out and fisted a hand in Frank’s hair, keeping him in place. 


	18. frank/gerard, little!gerard 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank has his suspicions about gerard, but isn't sure if gerard even knows it himself. so he buys gerard a few pacifiers and a bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GERARD WAY BABY.

As soon as he heard the door open and close immediately, Frank felt a little rush of excitement tingle up and down his spine. His present to Gerard had come in that afternoon, and while it was always possible he'd been wrong in his assessment and Gerard might take it the wrong way, he was pretty confident that he was right, whether Gerard knew it himself or not. 

"Hey, sweetheart," Frank welcomed him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, Gerard smiled warmly, briefly leaning into the touch before making his way to the couch. "Guess what?"

"What, babe?" Gerard smiled, nestling himself in the blankets as he reclined. Frank was sure this was going to go well.

"I got you a present! Lemme go get it," Frank said, quickly retrieving the package. He hadn't wrapped it, but that didn't matter. Passing Gerard the package and a pair of scissors, Gerard tore open the package before clapping a hand over his mouth as tears welled his waterline.

In the package, Frank had ordered Gerard a few pacifiers, as well as a bottle. The pacifiers were varied -- one said Oral Fixation on a heart, because Gerard always had to have something in his mouth, whether it was a microphone, cigarette, gum, pencil, or his own finger as he bit his nails. Another had an elaborate rose on it with Angel spelled out on the handle, to show how much he really loved Gee. The last one was a plain purple heart, in case Gerard turned out to not be a fan of all the rhinestones and beads. The bottle was plain, but he hoped Gerard might enjoy drinking coffee or soda or even warm milk out of it.

"What do you think, baby?" Frank said, nervous. "You never said anything, but you always have something in your mouth, and you're just so cute, and you have that onesie, and I just.... I just got a vibe, yknow?"

Gerard still had a hand clapped over his mouth, holding back sobs for dear life. After a moment, he sucked in a breath like it cost him everything, whispering "Frank.... thank you..." It looked like he had a lot he wanted to say, but didn't even know where to begin. That was okay -- they had all the time in the world, and Frank told him so. After a few moments, Gerard was still too overcome with emotion to actually make use of any of his gifts, so Frank wrapped an arm around him, gently removing Gerard's hand from his mouth and inserting the Angel paci into his mouth, stroking his hair and whispering "it's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. I love you, yeah? I'll take care of you. Here, sweetheart."


	19. gerard/ray/mikey, tummy/emetophilia kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ray sees gerard put weight back on post-dd and wants in on the stuffing action. both ways are only too excited to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request for shadowhive -- my sincerest apologies this took so long!! i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> EDIT: we are no longer friends and he is a predator.

It had taken Ray a lot of psyching himself up to work up the courage to ask the Ways to let him try this. He'd found it secretly thrilling watching Gerard pack the pounds back on under Mikey's watchful, loving eye, seeing him not only re-fill out his jeans and then some, trying not to stare at the little muffin top that spilled over said jeans. If he were totally honest with himself, the "love handles" comment had also stung and he'd wanted to feel cute and appreciated as well, the way he'd secretly appreciated Gerard's baby chub. He'd pulled the Ways aside after a show and asked if they wouldn't mind helping him try, and they'd been only too happy to say yes; Gerard blushing shyly to know someone besides Mikey thought the extra weight looked good on him, and both of them excited to have someone new to feed.

The next hotel night, Mikey and Gerard had eyed Ray up and down and told him they'd kept an eye on him all week to figure out how much they thought he could take. To that end, they'd ordered him two cakes -- one chocolate, one caramel, and told him to wear sweatpants, a loose shirt, and get cosy on the bed; Gerard and Mikey sitting across on either side of him sharing excited looks. But the journey of two cakes begins with a single bite -- a journey Ray started with the chocolate cake, finding it difficult to swallow with both the nerves choking him and the Ways’ eager eyes on him. He forged onward, however; each bite of the soft, doughy cake squished between his fingers and leaving them sticky as the cake and icing melded together in his mouth to create a thick, heavy glob, which he swallowed down dutifully at first but with increased excitement and difficulty as he made his way through the cake, letting his shirt slowly inch its way up over his growing tummy as Mikey and Gerard lovingly massaged his rapidly-expanding belly. They’d told him the first time Gerard had tried this, he could barely manage one cake and had ended up throwing up the excess almost immediately — not that they’d minded, but they were fairly vibrating with anticipation to see how far Ray could get.

By the time he’d finished the first cake, Ray already felt ready to heave. His gut was aching more than it ever had in his life, even with Mikey carefully massaging out any gas bubbles he could track down by listening to the gurgles and groans alone — a skill he’d picked up from taking care of Gerard after many stuffing sessions of their own — and Gerard pressing encouraging kisses to the strained, overworked abdomen muscles, and cooing “well done, baby. Look at you. So round and full. You worked so hard. You can do this,” in a way that made Ray unsure if Gerard was talking to him or his stomach. As he eyed up the second, caramel cake, he felt a lurch in his belly, and was about to call it quits, everything be damned — but the Ways’ encouraging eyes reassured him, and he forged onward, steadfastly ignoring his belly’s loud complaints as Gee and Mikey continued to do their best to keep everything settled in there, gently running their hands over the rock-solid paunch he'd built up, feeling the soft skin and strained muscle and sloshing food.

However, despite their best efforts and gentle expertise, there was no getting around the fact that this was still Ray’s first time doing anything like this — and just like Gerard’s had, his stomach gave out, calling it quits and throwing back up the excess with an almost prompt wave of mixed golden and deep brown sludge, spilling over Ray’s plump lips and onto his shirt, splattering onto Mikey and Gerard’s busy hands with a loud spattering sound as it landed. Bless their souls, they were both totally unfazed — and then Ray was the agog one as they both lifted their vomit-spackled hands to their mouths, licking it off like kittens, before exchanging a quick kiss and sliding down either side of Ray to press gentle but firm kisses to his still-churning belly, quietly shushing it and continuing to massage the warm, stretched-tight skin and taut abdominal muscles. 


	20. gerard/mikey, emetophilia 3: i continue to do what i want edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard eats gas station sushi despite mikey telling him not to. the predictable result of such a meal follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “i will do whatever i like. thanks!” – david gaider

Mikey had told him not to. Had told him multiple times, in fact, and would surely tell him in future, holding this over his head till the end of time. Don't trust gas station anything, he'd said, never mind fucking sushi. And nine times out of ten, he would have agreed, and joined in on warning whoever planned on eating gas station sushi. But fuck it, they'd been away for so long, and he missed sushi, and it actually hadn't been awful to eat -- not great, but okay. Enough to sate his inexplicable craving for sushi.

Except now he was _really_ paying for it. He felt sick, so sick, nausea coating his throat and tongue like slime, curled in his bunk with an arm over his tummy, choking back gags and retches and holding out on sneaking to the bathroom to avoid hearing "I told you so". He might be in the mood to hear it later, letting Mikey choke him out or spank him as punishment, but as for right now he couldn't decide whether to keep swallowing down the washes of vomit that continually threatened to force their way past his lips, or admit defeat and crawl to the bathroom with a plastic bag in hand.  
  
Eventually, he decided he'd prefer not to sleep in his own puke, so he dug up a plastic bag and crawled on his hands and knees to the bus bathroom, head both held up to reduce upchuck risk and yet somehow still hung in shame. But there's only so much room on a bus, and of course Mikey caught him doing the crawl of shame, following him into the bathroom and, after watching his brother get situated on his knees in front of the porcelain god, gave him a firm spank, saying "I told you not to, silly boy."

Gerard retched, hard, a large wave of vomit riding up his throat and spilling out like a veritable tsunami, undigested grains of rice, seaweed, and fish eggs flecking his lips and spattering on the inside of the toilet bowl. His stomach heaved with cramps and he fucking felt that, dick twitching in his pants as he gagged, Mikey settling behind him to stroke his back and smooth back his hair, wet with grease and dregs of vomit that had caught on the locks. Mikey gave him another firm spank, lurching him forward against the seat as another load spilled up and out, moaning at the contact and the taste of his shitty gas station lunch coming back up, mixed with sour bile. The fish eggs mixed with stomach acid smelled fucking rancid, which combined with the afterburn of bile, chunks of undigested food caught in his teeth, and Mikey's firm smacks to his ample ass, had Gerard hard in his pants. "Help me," he whined, deep in his throat as his stomach continued to churn.  
  
"Baby needs help getting it all up, huh?" Mikey smirked, looking like it would only be too pleasing to continue to spank up his big brother's lunch. Gerard moaned and nodded, full, soft cheek against the toilet seat, arching into Mikey's firm but tender touch, spitting up more with each firm blow, until his ass was just as tender as his raw throat and sitting back on his heels burned in just the right way. Mikey gently pulled him back against his chest, wiping his big brother's mouth off with his dirty hoodie sleeve, before pulling him into a kiss -- licking into Gerard's mouth as he moaned and slumped against him, tired and ill and unable to think, melting against his baby brother as he had his mouth licked clean like a baby bird.  
  
Mikey loved Gerard in every way humanly conceivable -- in sickness and in health, tired and needing tender, loving care, whining and curling into Mikey's chest and nestling like a kitten. Mikey propped Gerard's head into his hands and pressed gentle kisses to his cheek, smiling to himself as Gerard woke up a little from his vomit-induced stupor and began to kiss back, pressing himself hard against Mikey as if trying to meld them together and grinding against his thigh, moaning and alternating between sucking on Mikey's lower lip and biting down on it hard enough to almost draw _blood_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i tried to hint at little!gerard because i am fucking physically incapable of writing him as a big boy ;_;
> 
> (i reserve the right to edit this later i lichrally knocked it out in a coupla hours)


	21. gerard/mikey, stuffing + belly kink 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey likes to feed gerard and sleep on his tummy. set during the basement years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to do everything myself in this goddamn fandom huh. i will be writing gerard tummy content till i die since no one else does it
> 
> (i sound like a bitch but i promise i'm not)

Mikey lived for these evenings -- curled up on Gerard's messy double bed, Star Wars doona pulled lazily up to their hips, cuddled into each others' arms, rewatching old favourites or checking out new cheesy possibilities. They had a bottle of Coke between them, a loaf of garlic bread fresh out of the oven, and a block of chocolate. Mikey hardly touched anything apart from the Coke, however -- he was more interested in subtly feeding Gee as they watched movies together, smiling as he passed him slice after slice of garlic bread or breaking up squares of chocolate and putting them into his mouth like a loving mother, almost giggling to himself at the lame coupleness of it all. He might have been the little sibling of the two of them, but he almost felt like Gerard's mother sometimes -- feeding him, encouraging him to shower and get out of bed and do something, and kissing him goodnight; albeit in a very unbrotherly way.

About 3 movies deep, when the alarm clock on the cluttered bedside table read 2:00, the Coke ran out, as did the garlic bread and block of chocolate. Gerard rolled over and pushed his head into Mikey's boney chest, whining like the cat he clearly was inside. "Mikes," he grumbled. "Tummy hurts."

"Aw, Gee," Mikey said, lips curling up in a smile against his will. "You want rubs?"  
  
"Yes, you fucker," he groused. "You fed me again, didn't you?"  
  
"What can I say?" Mikey smiled as he reached down to start massaging Gerard's stuffed tummy, concentrating on the prominent curve protruding from Gee's belly. "I like you soft and full, baby." He kissed Gerard's little pixie nose and continued rubbing slow, gentle circles as Gerard huffed and cuddled closer, hooking a leg over his brother's and cradling his head, pressing soft kisses to jet-black, greasy hair. "You're so cute, you know that, sweetheart? I need you to know that. You look so good, baby. So full and round." 

As if to prove his point, he slid down, kicking the blanket off and layering himself over his older brother, pulling the worn black shirt up and placing soft, gentle kisses on the warm, firm skin. He could feel Gerard's abdominal muscles working under his lips, hear the gurgles and bubbling from his belly hard at work. Mikey was sure he was in heaven -- that there could be nothing better than this. He rested his hands on either side of Gerard's hips, rubbing gently at the tight muscles, massaging the warm ball of food inside his brother and appreciating the silky-soft, creamy skin, shifting up a little to nuzzle his cheek against the warm expanse of flesh and experience his favourite part of evenings like these: pillowing his head on his brother's belly. He was careful to be gentle and not squish him, laying his head down slowly and carefully, ear to Gerard's groaning guts, smile quirked on his lips as Gerard shifted and moaned. Mikey knew they were both getting sleepy, so he pulled up the thick, worn comforter and settled down to sleep, gently burrowing his face into creamy, supple skin and letting the burbling noises of digestion lull him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am BEGGING for more gee tummy content pwease he's so cute and so is his belly. maybe i'll write a sequel where the lads make out while gee is stuffed.... as always i reserve the right to edit later, i cranked this out in a few days because i refuse to let writer's block get the best of me


	22. gerard/ray/mikey, tummy/stuffing kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ways take ray to the pizza hut buffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay it rhymes!! this was part of a fic trade with the lovely shadowhive -- i want to add more but i'm not sure how, plus this felt like a good note to end on. i can definitely see myself doing a sequel at some point though so watch this space!! i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (also i picture gerard as hesitant alien era but thats just me. go buckwild kids)
> 
> EDIT: we are no longer friends and he is a predator.

After their first session, Ray knew he definitely wanted to try this again. Aside from realising he adored the feeling of being warm and full, the taut stretch of his abdomen and gentle hands working him out. The thought of doing it again by himself wasn't particularly appealing -- he couldn't see himself going HAM on a whole cake the way Gerard had; which he still wished he could see, but that was another conversation to have later. From the conversations they had had, both Gerard and Mikey were happy to sometimes include him in their play of keeping Gerard soft and round -- but today wasn't about that. 

Today, they had agreed to not only work together to feed Ray, but to to do so in public at the Pizza Hut buffet. After arriving and paying, Ray, Gerard, and Mikey each took a plate and began to load it up for Ray -- Gerard and Mikey were eating as normally today. Ray wasn't sure how many slices or plates he would be able to get through -- they were still working out his general capacity. Mikey assured him this was normal, it had taken months of experimentation to figure out roughly how much Gerard could take in a sitting; Ray was looking forward to months of experimentation.

Starting today. He took the first bite from a slice on his plate, the meat, tomato, cheese and pastry melding on his tongue and getting him eager for the feast ahead. He finished the slice and then another, both blushing and excited at the way the brothers were eyeing him up as he he ate, watching his expressions of pleasure and watching his belly slowly inch over the waistband. While everything tasted wonderful, nothing beat that feeling of cooked dough melding with savoury toppings, filling him out from within, creating the weighted pressure that came with really overdoing it. 

He finished the first plate of slices, sitting back and unbuttoning his jeans. It was so thrilling to do so -- knowing he'd already eaten enough to need to loosen his pants, the relief from popping the button undone that only increased when he slid the zipper down, Gerard and Mikey's hungry eyes watching his stomach immediately fill the space left, and knowing he was going to eat more and get even bigger. As he continued, he was sure that the fuller he got, the more he could feel his stomach expanding within him, searching for room; in addition, he knew he could feel his guts bubbling and churning as he started to digest in earnest, a hot and tight feeling burgeoning inside him. He knew the Ways could hear it too, if the filthy, excited grins on both faces were anything to go by. Gerard looked like twenty of his Christmases had come at once as he rolled up his sleeves and got to work soothing Ray's put-upon, swollen belly, massaging out knots of strained muscle at the top curve and sides, soothing the gut-grinding churning; working out the gas bubbles, little burps escaping past Ray's lips as he continued to eat and lean into Gerard's soft touch, Mikey passing him more slices off their plates. 

After about an hour of continuous feeding, Ray was feeling like he'd hit his limit. He felt absolutely stuffed to the brim -- there was no way he was moving for the next hour, at least. His belly was paunched out over his undone belt and zipper, and almost reached to touch the table in front of him; even if he were capable of moving, which was a big _if_, he didn't want the pain of accidentally bumping his taut, tender belly against a hard marble booth. The Ways had cautiously switched places, so that Mikey's long, slender bassist's fingers were massaging his gut, their gentle pressure and precise strokes a godsend; catching every twinge and and cramp and making him feel pleasantly sated and full. Gerard was organising their plates and offering an extra hand when needed. While he appeared calm and collected now, for the most part, the excitement for the next part of the day -- going home for stuffed kisses -- was spilling off him, and he was still smiling to himself in the manner of a young puppy. 


	23. frank/gerard/bert, mommy/lactation/breast kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard has big tit.s i mean MASSIVE badonkadonkas
> 
> frank and then bert want Little a milk. as a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give gerard massive tits 2020

"Momma?" came a familiar voice, usually low but now a pitch higher, sweetened with temporary youth. Gerard sighed subtly, before turning to look at who had asked for him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He looked down from the chair he was relaxing in, cup of coffee next to him on the end table, book in hand, watching the kids -- Bert and Frank, sometimes his kids, sometimes his playmates -- as they played with shape toys and teethed. "Can I have milk?" Frank asked, eyes wide, biting down on his lip, hands twisting in front of him. Gerard's heart fluttered -- as much as he might bitch and whine about backache from hauling around E-cups or the others letting teeth slip and nipping him hard, he had to admit deep down he loved nothing more than when the others nursed from him. Whether they were little and feeding from Momma, or grown-up and just seeking closeness and something only Gerard could provide, there was something about settling on the comfy chair, unhooking his bra, and letting his loves feed on his milk. 

"Come here, sweetheart," he sighed, sitting back on the cosy chair, bra already unhooked, and exposing a breast and then the other as Frank clambered onto his lap and latched on immediately. The feeling of a warm, wet mouth around his nipple was immediately pleasurable, and he moaned as he held Frank close to him, curled up against him, cradling his head against his chest.

* * *

Frank was in heaven. He loved being Little, but definitely the best part was getting to feed from Momma Gee. There was no better way to fall asleep than cradled in their arms, head pillowed against their breasts, the warm and slightly sour taste of milk dribbling through a soft nipple. He never felt closer to Gee or smaller, more childlike, than in these moments. As much as he sometimes wanted to clamp his teeth down on the soft tissue, he always resisted; he would never want to hurt his Momma (unless Momma asked him to). Having Momma's tit in his mouth was the best pacifier he could ever ask for. 

They stayed for a while, curled up together, Frank's lips remaining firmly attached to Gerard's breast long after the milk had run out. He nuzzled closer to Gerard's chest, not wanting him to put his bra back on, wanting to stay like this as long as he was comfortable. He gently burrowed his face against them, feeling the plush, ample pillows against his face. He looked up at Gerard, asking quiet permission, Gerard stroking his hair gently as if to say "yes, sweetheart", before letting go of the nipple to reattach his mouth to the soft tissue, suckling tenderly at the creamy-smooth skin, feeling it give way under his lips and the wet spit slide down Gerard's cleavage. He lapped it up, reaching up with a hand to cup the other, gently squeezing it and using his thumb to rub over the nipple. Gerard bucked and squirmed under him, moaning gently as Frankie played, loving the continued stimulation even though his baby had thoroughly milked him. "Sweetheart," he panted, hips shoving up and rocking Frank on his laps. "Back," he begged, finding it hard to think or speak beyond the fog of pleasure he was in. 

Frank might have been Little, but he knew what Gerard meant; enthusiastically, he moved back to Gerard's swollen nipple, sucking hard and drawing out a last few drops of milk, feeling the silkysoft skin between his lips, nibbling ever so gently with his teeth; not biting, rather tenderly running his teeth back and forth, the light but definite pressure causing Gerard to piston his hips up as Frankie continued to press his face into Gerard's chest. Gerard continued to hold him close, sunk into the feeling of Frank's mouth on him, joining them together in two of their most sensitive places. Frank reached both hands up to the breast he was currently latched onto, kneading and massaging in order to draw out as much milk as possible. Luckily for him, Gerard and his babies had been playing long enough that it worked, spurts of milk quickly dribbling out that Frank eagerly lapped up.

At that, Bert bounded over, long black hair swinging and his wide grin firmly in place, jumping on Gerard's lap and shoving Frank over to make room. Frank immediately scowled and burrowed closer to Gerard, mouth still very much attached and suckling away. Gerard shifted, adjusting his position and opening his lap to make room for his other baby boy. "Aw, baby," he breathed, smiling through a moan as Frank continued sucking. "You want some too?"

"Uh-huh!" Bert, grinned, deliberately not looking at Frank, eyes trained on his Momma and only his Momma, switching from between his warm, welcoming face and the open, inviting, unattached tit still free from its bra.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Gerard murmured, and Bert didn't need to be told twice. Not to be outdone by Frank, he latched on immediately, humming happily as the milk of his love filled his mouth. He snuggled closer, carefully lowering his head onto Gerard's ample chest to listen to his heart beat as he sucked, copying Frank and kneading Gerard's breast to draw out as much milk as possible. He felt so small and babylike, cuddled up to his Momma, who was breastfeeding him. His brother was next to him, and Momma was murmuring sweet nothings in his ear; telling him what a good boy he was, he was milking Momma so good, that's it, such a relief to get it all out, they were such good babies, the both of them. 

If it weren't for the two physically-full-grown adults on either side of his lap keeping him in place on the easy chair, Gerard would be writhing from pleasure. The stimulation on his breasts, the suckling on his nipples and massaging of the soft tissue was all too much, the two boys keeping him held down as he squirmed, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest, the hot ball of bliss that had been slowlyquickly building within him spreading and burning like wildfire through his lungs and heart down his arms and to his dick as his boys continued to go to town. He was sure he could come from this alone, and god did he want to. He wrapped an arm behind each of his loves' heads, pushing them deeper into his chest; immediately understanding, both Bert and Frank began to suck and bite harder, only too happy to try and get as much of Momma's breasts in their mouth as they could fit. Gerard threw his head back and cried out, coming in his pants like a fucking teenager just from having his tits played with. Bert and Frank continued to suck, more gently now as they cuddled into him, calming down now and curling into his open arms like the family they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE GERARD MASSIVE TITS 2020


	24. bert/gerard, kissing and slight feeding kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard and bert make out because we need more gerbert fluff dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am INCAPABLE of writing without putting at least a lil bit of feeding in apparently but this really is just 90% kisses. there's so much gerbert angst but i beg people to remember when they were in love and happy together; they were so cute together and so INTO each other. seriously, the possibilities are endless: pre-breakup fic, AU where they stayed together and got clean, reunion fic where they go on tour together this year.... THINK ABOUT IT

“Bert?”

“Mmf?” Bert didn’t really feel like saying much — what needed to be said? It was a perfect moment; a rare afternoon off, Bert hitching a ride on MCR’s bus, Gerard curled into him lazily, half-sleeping and half-watching a movie. Someone, Brian probably, had left an extra tray of rider cupcakes in the bus as handy snacks — Bert had been hand-feeding them to Gerard as he pleased, breaking off each individual bite for his boyfriend, who lapped it off his fingers in between dozing off with his thumb in his mouth and nuzzling into Bert’s chest. Bert couldn't picture a cuter image.

“ ‘m full.” True enough, Gerard turned his face away from the next bite of cupcake, refusing to let Bert press it into his mouth. Bert was a little put out, if he were honest with himself — he liked feeding Gerard, keeping him soft and warm and squishy, and he’d only had just over half of the dozen cupcakes. 

“Aw, well. If you’re sure,” Bert sighed, being sure to sound as disappointed as humanly possible. 

Gerard started to look rather put out himself; he could never stand affection being withdrawn. After hemming and hawing for a few moments, he mumbled “I guess.... if you want.... you could keep feeding me....” Bert fairly lit up, which Gerard noticed, blushing and burying his face further into Bert’s sweaty, unwashed-for-years shirt.

“Open up baby,” he sing-songed, pushing another mouthful of cupcake into Gerard. 

Gerard reluctantly opened up and swallowed, blushing harder than a bride on her wedding day, shuffling around to re-sit himself so his head was in Bert’s lap, head on his far thigh so he could lay down but still have his tummy in rubbing distance. For the next hour or so, there they stayed. Gerard felt like he was going to burst, not only from the cupcakes, but from pure emotion; he wasn't used to this. All the time he spent with Bert was better than any high coke or pills could give him, but worked him up more than any drink could ever hope to calm him down. Even Gerard could tell Bert was absolutely smitten with him, and that was a new and terrifying feeling for him -- he was used to falling hard and fast, but seeing Bert's heart-eyes every time he looked at him made him sick with nerves and fear that eventually Bert would see him, really see him, and leave. But he loved being loved, and he loved Bert so, so much. So maybe things would be okay. 

Eventually, Bert ran out of cupcakes, and Gerard internally pouted. He loved being treated like a treasure, like something soft and delicate. As if reading his mind, Bert tilted his chin up with a finger, leaning down to gently kiss Gerard's lips with all the tenderness in the world, smiling into the kiss as Gerard melted under him. Gerard reached an arm up to wrap behind Bert's head and pull him closer, letting their tongues lap and intertwine for a few moments before Bert grinned, saying "come on," and hauling Gerard to sit up on his lap, straddling Bert's hips. 

Gerard moaned as he was pulled up, feeling his centre of gravity shift as the cupcakes sloshed around within him. "Gentle, babe," he panted, adjusting himself as his dick registered interest in the sensation. Bert only smiled and attached his mouth to Gerard's throat, immediately sucking for all he was worth to try and get some hickies going. The only thing he loved more than Gerard was showing off that Gerard was his -- or at least, that he had the privilege of fooling around with him. He knew Gerard and Frank, if they weren't already fooling around, were desperately dancing around it, and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a more-than-brotherly connection between Gerard and Mikey (something he hoped to maybe have fun with later, but that was neither here nor there). 

Staking his claim, he bit down, causing Gerard to jump and whine, before licking over the sore area as if in apology, pressing soft, wet kisses to the rapidly-bruising spot, feeling sparks of thrill zap up his spine as Gerard squirmed and whined on his lap. Bert's arms snaked behind Gerard's back, pulling him as close as possible as he pressed his face deeper into his neck, alternating between nibbling and kissing, lapping up the tiny moans and whimpers spilling out of Gerard like an overfull cup. Bert pressed his face deeper into Gerard's throat, as if trying to absorb him into himself to keep and love. Gerard collapsed bonelessly against him as Bert continued to bite bruises onto his neck, marking him so that no matter which angle he was seen from, at least one lovebite was visible. He clung to Bert like a wet t-shirt, as if trying to meld them together so they could never, ever be separated. Gerard wanted to be as close to him as he possibly could, wanting the love and the pleasure to last forever. He messily planted wet kisses on any part of Bert's face that he could reach, mouth open and letting himself lick stripes on the sides, wrapping an arm around Bert's back and head to pull him closer. Bert looked up, cheeky grin on his face as he leaned his forehead against Gee, smiling at the sight of his loved-up boyfriend, full and warm against him, secure and cosy in their little slice of life they'd carved out together.


	25. frank/gerard/bert, feeding/belly kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty self-explanatory. bert and frank team up to feed gee as a throuple. 🤗 this is a gift for the incredible, wonderful DissshBisssh, who suggested Gerard being tag-team fed and cuddled with gnochhi and cupcakes! I haven't known you long, but I treasure you and hope you enjoy 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am indeed back on my bullshit. was i ever off it? doubtful

"Gee," Frank called from the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the panful of homemade sweet gnocchi he'd cooked for the scene tonight. Bert sat in the dining room with Gerard, giving him preparatory belly rubs to get him all ready for the stuffing that was about to begin. Gerard nuzzled his head against Bert's shoulder affectionately, Bert making gentle circles with his palm as he tenderly kissed Gee's forehead. "You ready, babe?"

"Yeah, of course," he called back, mouth watering at the thought, intensifying when Frank brought the pan in and ladled the first serving onto his plate. It was gnocchi carbonara, thick with cream and eggs, with plenty of bacon sprinkled throughout. Gerard immediately began to eat, taking fast-paced but thorough mouthfuls, sighing in pleasure at the melting of soft sweet potato and savoury cream in his mouth, seasoned with salty, crisp bacon. Frank took a seat on his other side, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek, being sure not to get in the way of his chewing, and cooing praise at how happy and proud he was to see Gee well-fed, what a good boy he was being, and to eat up, there was plenty more where that came from; and when he was finished, there were cupcakes with sprinkles on it just for him, made special. 

Bert, for his part, cooed similar praises in Gerard's other ear, keeping his hand on Gerard's belly and massaged gently around the slowly-swelling mound, making sure everything settled properly and tenderly pressing away aches and twinges before they could begin. It wasn't long before Gerard looked up at Frank expectantly to serve him his second place, which Frank was only too pleased to do - a wide grin on his lips and adoration in his eyes. "How are you holding up, sweetheart?" Frank asked, sitting back down and resuming his ministrations on Gerard's gurgling gut.

"I'm fine," he breathed, taking a second to sit back and adjust himself. "If you could just-"

He indicated a spot on his right, next to the crest, hissing as he gently touched it to indicate where he wanted rubbed. Bert pulled Gerard's shirt up and gently smoothed his palm over the spot, soothing the tightness as Gerard all but melted against him, burping gently before finishing his second plate. "You think you can do one more, baby?" Bert asked, concern in his eyes as his hands began to move in broad strokes over the curve of Gee's belly, feeling how snug it was quickly becoming as two plates of pasta started settling.

"I think so," Gerard huffed, resting one hand gently on his belly, holding it and feeling out the tautness to gauge if it were possible. "Go a little lighter though, yeah? I haven't forgotten dessert," he added, eyes widening like a puppy. 

"Of course, baby," Frank replied, carefully ladling out about two-thirds of the previous serving sizes, before again taking his seat and letting his hand take its place to rub soothingly under the overhanging curve, feeling the churning muscles and tenderly kneading the firm swell. Bert was still cuddled up on Gee's other side, humming as he worked over the rounded-out dome. Gerard was constantly shifting around in his seat, occasionally hiccuping or burping as he alternated between arching into the touch of his loving boyfriends, or whimpering and shrinking into himself. His belly was becoming sensitive as it stretched to accommodate the rich, laden food, and every touch on its silky, straining skin felt both feather-light and like an electric zap shooting over the crest and up Gerard's slouching spine. Gerard was visibly slowing down as he pressed each forkful into his mouth, but the food was still as tasty as when he'd begun, and the thrilled, adoring eyes of his partners had him blushing but filled with the confidence to continue. If he'd ever doubted that his partners, his wonderful, loving partners who he cherished with every fibre of his being, loved him exactly as he was - soft, round, well-fed - he never would again. The clear lust for a part of his body he'd always been insecure about and the joy and elation seeping into the air around them as they watched and encouraged his eating filled him with an intense warmth, a love so strong it was tangible.

When he finished the final forkful of the plate, Gerard sighed heavily, huffing and shifting position yet again in an attempt to resettle things. He felt the food shifting within him and huffed, groaning out, "Ooh, ouch. Frank, babe, can you just-"

"Where, baby?" he eagerly interjected, gesturing for Bert to go grab dessert from the kitchen as he readied himself to help.

"Oof, just... all over. It's all kinda richer than I thought... not settling well," Gerard whined, squirming and palming his belly himself (and briefly his dick, which was beginning to take interest in the situation) and readying himself for more tender but sensitive massages.

"Reckon you'll be okay for dessert, sweetheart?" Frank asked worriedly, immediately massaging broad circles over Gerard's now-prominent bump, feeling how snug and tightly-packed it was in there. From past sessions, he reckoned he probably would be, but only Gerard knew how much he could take and what he was okay with.

"Just... just a couple," he wheezed, settling back into his seat and preparing for the cherry on top before being bundled into bed for naps and careful cuddles. Frank kissed his cheek before bringing the first cupcake to his lips, unpeeling the wrapper and letting Gerard lick and bite the cupcake from his hands as he moaned at the sweet taste and extra carbs sliding down his throat to his aching, distended belly. Both his partners stared at him with adoring eyes, drinking in the sight of their love as he should be: round, warm, soft, and full. Bert took his turn to feed Gerard a cupcake, gently hushing and encouraging him to get the crumbling dough and sugar down, before realising Gerard was too full to think straight at this point. Looking over at Frank, who understood immediately, they both helped Gerard to his feet, wrapping their arms around him to support him as he grunted and instantly moved a hand to brace his belly, ready to collapse into bed and let himself digest as his loves kept him warm and cosy and helped everything settle and work through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO THRILLED with all the fellow belly kinksters in the comments, i hope y'all know you make my day and i'm so happy to know others are out there! please hit me up on twitter/tumblr/insta, i'm marriedtojbiebs on there also, where you can also ask for my discord. also please don't make me be the only tummy kink author please we need more i am but one man


	26. frank/gerard/mikey, sibling incest/kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank, gerard, and mikey have a three-way kiss for funsies while drunk, but gerard and mikey soon forget about the third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by some dipshit on twitter who wanted to bully fraycest shippers, and someone replying to them who said they wanted frank and the ways to fuck but the ways don't touch in a gay way, just high-five as they fuck frank. i thought, "that's the dumbest fucking thing i've ever heard," then wrote this.

“Hey... hey!” Frank hiccoughed, slopping over to the side, arm thrown around Mikey as they all sat in a circle, warm around a Warped campfire that had been lit ages ago but mostly abandoned as everyone had retreated back to their buses. Only they and Gerard remained, still in his suit — did he ever change out of it? — clutching an almost-finished bottle of wine and also hiccoughing, cute little drunk "hic"s as he fought to stay awake.

"Yeah?" Mikey responded, half-awake but too tired to move away from Frank's boney warmth. "Have you... have you ever had a three-way kiss, dude?" Frank said, leaning his head onto Mikey's shoulder, looking up at him hopefully for a moment before returning his gaze to the fire and the embers escaping it to float on the nighttime breeze.

"Uh... maybe," replied Mikey, not really thinking. Shit, it was fucking cold. He really just wanted to go back to the bus and go to bed, but he knew he wouldn't be fucked to go until Frank, or Gee, got up as well. "I don't remember though. I was probably wasted."

"Same," Gerard chimed in, though no one had asked. Maybe Jepha had joined in on him and Bert at one point, it wouldn't have surprised him. 

"Listen... listen," Frank said, sounding more sloshed by the minute. "What if.... what if, right, we all kissed. Like, why not, right? It'll be fun. Then we can all go to bed."

There was a tangible sense that one of them ought to point out that not only were two of the three of them blood relations, but they didn't have to kiss before they went to bed. But just as tangibly, no one did.

Someone swallowed, and then Gerard got up from his perch across the fire to scoot over and join them, lolling his head onto Mikey's shoulder before making a valiant effort to sit up and hold himself straight. Frank and Mikey also shook themselves awake, before leaning forward all together and letting their lips meet.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the 3am night air, or a stray ember, or something none of them wanted to admit to, sticking in their throats. A spark zapped across all their lips, shocking them all into action, and one of them moaned — probably Gerard — with Mikey and Gerard both opening up simultaneously, Frank slipping his tongue into a mouth. That mouth turned out to be Gerard's, who melted against him, reaching his right arm to pull Frank closer to his front and his left to Mikey to pull him closer to his side. Frank seemed to notice Mikey having a hard time wiggling himself into position, pulling him closer to kiss him properly. Mikey fitted himself next to Gerard, cheeks sliding softly together, softly pecking him as they both tried to kiss Frank. 

Eventually they found an equilibrium, staying interlocked in a kiss pile, pliant and sated. Frank was loose and thoughtless, lost in the sensation of Gerard, warm and soft, licking into his mouth and making pleasing whines, as Mikey nuzzled into them both, pressing kisses to both their cheeks and joining the kiss from the side. Gerard sighed at the sensation, turning his head to meet Mikey and welcome him in, seeming to forget Frank entirely. 

Frank didn't think too much of it, happy to take his turn and press kisses to Gerard and Mikey's cheeks as they lapped into each other, Gerard pulling Mikey closer and into his lap, giving him a squeeze as Mikey melted onto his lap. Frank was beginning to feel rather put out as the Ways showed no sign of acknowledging his continued presence, lost in each other and grappling as if trying to pull one inside the other. Gerard was whining like a puppy, pawing at Mikey as Mikey fought to breathe, panting and slumping against his big brother as if seeking protection from the world and sure that only Gerard could provide it. He pressed closer to Gee, biting down on his lower lip, sucking on it when Gerard moaned and tugged at his hair, causing Mikey to echo him. He reached one arm behind Gee's head and the other behind his back to pull him in closer if that were even possible, sighing out "Gee... Gee, oh my g-" before being cut off by Gerard gently nipping back, lapping into his little brother’s mouth as if he’d waited all his life to do it.

Both of them totally missed Frank getting up to leave, knowing he had been completely forgotten as the dark undercurrent between the Ways everyone sensed but no one would admit to was finally spilt and tapped. He felt uncomfortably useless, wondering how he hadn't twigged that this would happen. He felt that if he hadn't been sauced out of his mind, anyone would have realised this was inevitable, the way the Ways behaved together as one soul in two bodies. Still, there was nothing to be done about it now — the Ways were still out there, probably still kissing for all they were worth. Realising rumination was pointless and they would have to sort themselves out without him, he settled into his bunk, nestling into the blankets and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously though it's so dumb. high-fiving your brother while you fuck another person together is even gayer than touching your brother's dick because it implies you're actively resisting doing gay things with your brother which is even gayer. also two bros in a sexual situation together is incestuous, it can't not be. anyway the ways fuck and they 100% would kiss and grind in a threeway. take your meds and ship incest. goodnight


	27. gerard/mikey, weight/belly kink 3: tummy pooch sexy edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard can't button up his pants anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'm gonna practice writing non-tummy fic for a change. i'm getting too niche and comfortable i need to stretch my writing muscles
> 
> DissssBishh: consider
> 
> me: i'm back on my bullshit

Shit. Shit, fuck. The day that a not-insignificant part of him had been dreading but another part of him had been almost thrilled for had finally arrived. He'd been trying for ten minutes, and no matter which way he bent, if he laid down and sucked his belly in, no matter how hard he forced the fabric, he could not get it buttoned. He'd barely managed to make the zip go up all the way, but the little paunch he'd developed over the last few months was too much to force the button over; the little bit of tummy he could never get rid of fully had come back properly, becoming a rounded, soft belly. 

"Mikes!" he called from the bedroom, knowing Mikey was out making him an after-breakfast snack — that which, among other things, had probably contributed to his little problem now. "A little help?"

"What's up, Gee?" Mikey replied, dutifully appearing in the doorway, plate of cupcakes in hand. Gerard could feel his mouth start to water at the whole sight, but he had bigger problems at hand.

"I can't button these pants, Mikey, shit," he huffed. "I've been trying for ten minutes but I just can't." He demonstrated one last time, sucking his tummy in and lying back on the bed before shoving the buttons together, but unable to hook the loop over the button. Mikey's eyes visibly widened before he put the cupcakes on the end table and shuffled over to Gerard's wardrobe, picking out a pair he had a particular idea about.

"Here, why don't you try these, Gee?" he said, passing over a pair that were a little bigger but not by much — if he'd guessed right, he was about to see something much more delicious than any cupcake.

"Thanks, Mikes," he said, taking the pants and placing them on the bed as he peeled the original pair off, huffing a sigh of relief as the pressure on his thighs was relieved. Squeezing the pants over them had been no easy effort either, if he was honest.

He grabbed the pants, slipping them on and starting to pull them up, feeling them again pinch and squeeze at his thighs, which had thickened considerably as well over the months. He could feel Mikey eyeing him up like a T-bone steak, making him blush and smile to himself as he finally got them up over of his thighs and settling them on his hips, biting his lip then exhaling at the muffin top and love handles that spilled over the top even so.

Mikey couldn't pretend to linger back and be casual any longer. He swooped forward, capturing his brother's lips in a kiss and reaching a hand down to grab at his hips, squeezing the overspill and feeling the doughy-soft skin spill through his fingers. Gerard moaned softly at the sensation, exhaling and letting his tummy poke through the still-unbuttoned clasp, feeling the zipper undo itself as his middle relaxed. Mikey sighed at the feeling of Gerard's soft belly pressing against him, as if demanding affection and kisses itself. He continued to kiss Gerard and squeeze his hips, enjoying the feel of his big brother's body and the soft curves rounding him out, before moving down to his throat and beginning to suck and bite, feeling Gerard melt against him. He couldn't resist the main attraction for long, though; sinking onto his knees and pressing kisses to Gerard's belly, pushing his face into the plushy flesh and moaning at the doughy give of it. 

Gerard blushed, fisting a hand in Mikey's hair for support as his knees weakened at the sensation of Mikey sucking and licking at his plump, rounded belly. He nuzzled and kissed at the pudge, nibbling and suckling at the muffin-top overhang, feeling the thick flesh between his teeth and groaning at the sensation. He wanted so badly to bite down, maybe even draw blood, see how much give Gerard's chub really had, but that was for another time. He wanted to be tender, show how much he loved how round, how roly-poly and tubby he was and how absolutely sexy he found him because of it. Gerard was whining and moaning above him, heaving in breaths as Mikey left bruises all over his belly, burrowing his head into his pillowy stomach. 

"Love you, Gee," he breathed between kisses. "Love you so fucking much. You're so sexy like this. Look at you, so fucking soft you can't even button up your jeans. Shit." He nipped again at Gerard's pudge to emphasise his point, Gerard yelping and squirming as Mikey licked long stripes up his belly before standing back up and throwing Gerard on the bed to continue his worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DissssBishh is a gift and yall best thank her she has incredible ideas


	28. gerard/mikey, breast kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey has a couple of moments with big tiddy gee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this to practice non-tummy fic because i feel like i need to make sure i don't become too comfortable and write myself into a rut. i'm honestly not proud of it and feel like i could tweak it forever but i also wanna put it out there and get it over with.

Mikey was sure he'd never tire of waking up this way: curled in his brother's arms, head pillowed on his chest. He snuggled in closer, pulling the blankets tighter around him and pressing a kiss to the breast closest to him. "Morning, Gee," he mumbled, still working his way out of sleep, nestling closer and feeling the worn fabric of his nightshirt on his cheek.

"Morning, babe," Gerard yawned. He stretched, then sat up, sighing and ambling over to the kitchen to put on the morning coffee as Mikey tried to shake himself awake enough to follow his brother into the kitchen for coffee and kisses. 

Once he arrived in the kitchen, Gerard passed him a warm mug of coffee, which he accepted with a grateful smile. "Hello, you," Mikey teased, taking the mug with one hand and grabbing a handful of ample breast with the other. Gerard gasped and squirmed, playfully smiling back before returning to his mug of coffee and getting the bench set to make pancakes for the two of them. Mikey sat patiently, knowing they'd shower together soon and he'd have a little time to appreciate his brother's chest before work, as well as after when he got home from the record store.

__

Once in the shower, Mikey immediately pushed Gerard back against the shower wall, then leaning down himself, unable to wait a second longer to get his mouth on Gerard's chest and feel the creamy skin in his mouth. He sucked on Gee's nipples first to get them hard, drinking in Gerard's moans and the sight of him thrusting a hand against the shower wall to hold himself up as his knees weakened, already putty in his hands. 

He moved up to the soft tissue of his breast to start sucking a hickey into the soft skin, loving the marshmallowy give of it and the tender, easy bruising. As soon as he was satisfied with the round, red mark, he moved on to another spot, making Gerard hiss and whimper as the already-sensitive area became more and more tender, grasping at Mikey's shoulders to hold him up as he slumped forward. Mikey continued to work, licking and biting in alternation to keep the electric sensations flowing, Gerard's whines becoming screams as the pleasure overwhelmed him. 

Mikey reached his other hand down to stroke him, sparing not a thought for his own pleasure; knowing that he was the one making Gerard scream like that and getting to feel his beautiful body was more than pleasure enough. It felt like both an eternity and a second before Gerard melted against him, boneless, letting the shower wash away the come as Mikey held him up, letting him breathe in the warm steam and regain his strength. They both knew Gee would return the favour that night when Mikey got home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've realised while i love reading big-tiddy gee fic and desperately want more, i'm not that great at or comfortable writing it for personal reasons so maybe don't expect much more from me on that front. we'll see. but hopefully you enjoy ^3^


	29. frank/gerard, belly kink 3: i literally cannot stop edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby cartoon network gee has a lot of leftovers pushed on him by his mom, okay?
> 
> (also i don't know how network tv offices work so just go with it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god fucking dammit

It was another cold winter's morning as Gerard stepped off the ferry to the CN office; Walkman in hand, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, leftovers jammed in his bag, Donna pinching his cheek and ruffling his carefully-spiked hair, insisting he was still a growing boy despite protests there was way too much in there and he was in his mid-twenties. He was really hoping Frank would be in today — sometimes he (and Gerard) worked from home, but it was coming up to crunch time for pilot season and he knew he had to haul ass into work to smash it out rather than fuck around with his pet project, the Breakfast Monkey.

Luckily for him, he saw Frank head into the office not long after he'd settled into his desk, settling his bag on the back of his chair and pulling his sheets out and getting to work. He blushed lightly, catching Frank's eye and mouthing "hi," then quickly pulling out his own sheets and getting to work on some frames he just hadn't been able to nail at home.

* * *

When the clock rolled around onto Gerard's scheduled lunch hour, Gerard picked up the tub of chicken casserole stuffed into his bag and shuffled into the queue to use the breakroom microwave, hoping Frank had gone out for lunch. He always hoped to have lunch with him, but knew he was far too shy to actually ask, and knew especially today would be bad, consider how much casserole his mom had pushed onto him. He also knew if he didn't finish it he'd never hear the end of it, so after he'd warmed the casserole to an acceptable degree, he squirrelled himself away in a corner of the breakroom, Walkman headphones plastered firmly on his head as he sipped at his soda and progressively made his way through the tub of casserole. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but it wasn't as hard as he thought — he still lived at home and his mom made all his meals, and she was as intent on feeding him up now as she had been when he was a kid, so he was accustomed to her portion sizes. 

At least, he thought he was. When he settled back at his desk, his stomach felt much tighter than it had five minutes ago. Sipping his soda again, he exhaled heavily, hoping it would go away, hoping especially hard when he saw Frank return to his desk as well and get comfortable for the next stretch of work. Gritting his teeth and letting the heavy warmth of an overly-sated belly wash over him, he got back to work. 

A little time passed, and he felt another tightening in his belly, feeling the tub of casserole packed in there starting to shift and churn. He grimaced, taking his headphones off for a second to make sure no one else in the office was hearing anything they shouldn't be; and immediately blushed, hearing a quiet gurgle from his middle. He immediately dropped his pencil in embarrassment, picking it up off the floor and prompting a loud growl from bending over, sitting back up and sliding a hand into his pocket to gently rub his hardworking belly, hoping to soothe it into quietness and spare himself the humiliation as he shrank back into his seat. 

Several minutes later, despite his best efforts and hoping, the problem was only getting worse. The snug heaviness was only getting heavier, and his stomach was continuing to voice its effort through continuous bubbles and rumbles, sounds that were still audible through his headphones. No matter how much he tried to gently stroke away the aches and burbles, or shift in his seat and try to resettle things, his tummy continued to twinge and groan under the strain. It was all Gerard could do to keep from looking at Frank — he was sure if he caught Frank's eye or Frank heard anything he would die right there at his desk of embarrassment. 

Unluckily for Gerard, as he continued to try and soothe his aching belly, he noticed as he continued to sip at his Coke bottle he had a dab of sauce on the corner of his lip. He removed his hand from his tummy for a moment to pat it away, a move he instantly regretted when his stomach growled so loudly from the removal of contact that Frank turned his head, saw Gerard clutching his belly, and asked, "dude, you alright? Sounds fierce in there."

"I'm fine," Gerard gritted out, hoping someone would come shoot him immediately and spare him the humiliation of existing in the next five minutes. He was about to add that it wasn't his fault but his mom's, for shoving a ton of leftovers on him and expecting him to finish them, but then realised that would be even more humiliating, so he kept his mouth shut and focused on trying to keep a vaguely-normal expression on his face. Frank shrugged and turned back to his work, but the next moment he looked up, he saw a glass of water; placed on his desk, antacid tablet dissolving in the water, with a Post-It note under the glass, with a phone number and message reading "I think you and your tummy are really cute. Love to try some of that casserole sometime. xofrnk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many, MANY thanks to nottherealryanross and DisssBissssh for being my cheerleaders, bouncers of ideas, and fellow gerard tummy appreciators <3 go check out their work as well if you enjoy mine!!


	30. gerard/mikey, for once no kink focus lmfao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time the ways check each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to xXstaystillXx, whose style i accidentally cribbed for this. i don't know how this happened but i like how it turned out, so

you're fully aware that this is wrong. that you shouldn't be looking at your older brother like this. you've grown up with him, haven't ever existed in a world without him, and you know if he were to catch you staring he'd freak out and not understand. no way would he feel the same way. as if.

and yet. the steam hadn't adequately fogged the bathroom glass, and you were just on your way to the kitchen for a glass of soda when you caught a glimpse of gerard drying himself off, and just. froze. seeing him towel himself off, hair wet and perfectly framing his soft, round face with his full, apple cheeks. ratty ends just brushing the tips of his shoulders, the length making him look girlish and delicate despite his shoulders being broad and solid. the urge to press kisses on them overwhelms you, and for a solid, long moment you wonder where the hell that urge came from. the extra bit of pudge around his middle that was way less prominent than he thought and worried and bit his lip over, but still soft and soggy enough that you want to cover it in kisses and sink your hands and head into it. 

he rubs over his plush belly and moves down to his rounded thighs, thighs you suddenly want to sink your teeth into, want to see spread as you move your worship up and up, stroke and squeeze the silky, doughy skin and hear him moan, feel him squirm. it feels as if a bucket of ice water has been dumped over your head, gasping for breath and scrambling away before he can catch you if he's heard you. what the fuck. what the fuck. you need to both go and have a good, long, hard think about why the fuck that just happened, and put it out of your head and never, ever think about it again.

* * *

he's just changing out of pajamas. that's it. he's done this in front of you every day for years. you don't know why today, of all days, you notice how lanky and awkward he's become — the summer he stopped eating and lost all his weight, the way chub both of you shared, you were too filled with concern to think much about how new and different he looked. you think he'll grow into his awkwardness. lanky suits him. the way his jeans sit over prominent hipbones, the way his stomach is flat now, how his t-shirts sit over his shoulders like he's a coathanger. he looks twinky, you think to yourself, and then catch yourself in horror. who thinks of their brother like that? why are you evaluating his new appearance and how you feel about it? it isn't any of your business. 

but you can't look away. he looks like a new person, different than the boy you grew up with. he looks like someone you'd see at a house party and know immediately was too cool for you, but you'd hide away in the corner with a wine bottle and hope maybe he might notice you and steal you away for a kiss. that he'd let you pull him close and feel his sinew against your skin, feel his hipbones and trace up to his waist, press kisses on his middle, see how different it feels now. share a cigarette and shotgun with it, card your hands through the dirty-blonde hair that's still the same, thank god. feel his sharp edges press into your softness as he kisses you gently, before taking a hard turn, pulling your hair all the while.

you snap up, scrambling out of bed and into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna include a kiss but idk how to write one in this style. maybe i'll add one later, idk. no promises


	31. gerard/mikey, emetophilia/mommy kink 4/2: who can even keep track anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby gerard drinks some bad milk and needs help spitting it up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waycest is great and i am a degenerate, so here's gerard calling mikey mommy and puking

"Momma? Momma?" Gerard whined, tugging on Mikey's sleeve. Today was one of Gerard's Little days, and for most of the day, he had been settled on the couch in his skeleton onesie that he loved so much, drinking milk and watching cartoons as Mikey sat next to him and played with his hair. However, he could never stand to be left alone for even a moment when Little, as evidenced by the fact Mikey had only gotten up for a few minutes to take a phone call, and Gerard had almost immediately toddled after him and wouldn't leave him alone.

Hurriedly, Mikey advised the other he'd call back tomorrow, and hung up. "Yes, sweetheart?" he said, affectionate but undeniably exasperated. 

"Milk?" Gerard said, holding his empty bottle up as if about to cry. Little Gerard never could stand waiting for things, not able to comprehend that not getting something right now didn't mean never getting it ever.

"Sure, baby," Mikey replied, pulling the milk out of the fridge and filling up Gerard's bottle, softening when he saw his baby's wide, happy eyes at the sight of his momma continuing to take care of him and fulfil his needs. He loved Gee, he really did, even when he was tiring and needy. 

Once the microwave was done heating the bottle and he'd tested a few drops on his wrist to ensure it wasn't too hot for Gee to drink, he settled them both back on the couch; Gerard happily snuggling up to him, burying his face in Mikey's shoulder and humming happily that he was once again the sole focus of Mikey's attention. Mikey gave him a peck of a kiss on the temple before shifting him so that Gerard's head was on his chest, over his heart, and slipped the nub of the bottle into his mouth. Gerard purred with contentment, latching on immediately and sucking down the warm milk, cuddling close and making happy babbling sounds. 

* * *

An hour or so later, the duo were still cuddled up on the couch, bottle discarded next to them, Gerard as absorbed as ever in his cartoons as Mikey played on his phone and ran his hands through Gerard's hair. Both of them seemed about ready to drift off into an unplanned nap, until Gerard whimpered and moved a hand to his belly, which had begun to grumble ominously. "Momma?" he whined piteously.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Mikey replied, concern filling his eyes as he saw Gerard start to gag behind his pacifier.

"F.... sick," Gerard whined, starting to squirm, strings of dribble starting to leak around his paci as he looked ill and upset.

"Oh no, it's okay, sweetheart," Mikey said, picking Gerard up and settling him on his hip, rushing them over to the bathroom before anything could happen. "You gonna be sick?"

"Uh-huh," Gerard moaned.

Mikey knew what to do. They'd played like this before when Gerard was little; Gerard was perfectly capable of spitting up on his own, and sometimes he preferred to — other times he wanted Mikey to help him. It usually depended on the cause of the vomiting, which Mikey had a sneaking suspicion about. Patting Gerard on the head and placing a quick kiss to his temple, he instructed his Little to spit up if he needed, he would be back in a minute to help him.

Racing to the kitchen, he grabbed the milk carton and checked the expiration date. Three days ago, shit. He poured what was left down the sink, making a mental note to rinse it out later, and returned to Gee, sweating and crying over the toilet, clearly already recovering from having thrown up once. He smoothed Gerard's hair back, before asking, "ready, baby?"

Gerard nodded, sniffling and opening his mouth. Mikey inserted two fingers down his throat and pushed, causing Gerard to gag violently before spitting out another heavy wash of churned-up, creamy milk, dribbling over Mikey's fingers and landing in the toilet bowl. Mikey pushed over and over, not letting up as Gerard kept choking up vomit, knowing he had to help his baby get it all up before it made him really sick. He did his best to keep him Little and comforted, pressing soft kisses to his cheek and massaging his belly as Gerard continued to groan and cry against the toilet. 

After several more loads of spit-up, Gerard slumped against Mikey, sobbing out retches and dry-heaves but clearly all out of milk. Mikey held him close, patting his shoulder and whispering sweet nothings in his ear as Gee slowly calmed down, eventually able to press a gentle kiss to his drool-soaked lips and lap up the dregs of vomit on the corners of his mouth.. Once he was able to breathe steadily he'd put him down for a nap in his crib, but for now this was okay: Gerard was safe and sound, calm and cared for, sleepy and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vomit and incest sexy hit post


	32. frank/gerard + gerard/gerard, feeding/belly kink 4: so sweet it'll give you diabetes edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spiky-hair!gee works at a Dunkin' Donuts and sees older, softer Gee come in often for a donut. he likes what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for the term "chubsband" and the ending events of the fic go to the incredible DissssBishh!! Major, major thanks to her and Nottherealryanrosss for being my cheerleaders and suppliers of adorable ideas I can't help but write. Show them and their amazing work some love ❤️

Gerard sighed and tapped his foot again, checking his watch and groaning in frustration that only a few minutes had passed. He still had a few hours left of his shift at Dunkin' Donuts and time always passed so slowly the second he set foot in the shopping centre. He had a few friends who worked in fast food joints who had stories of interesting customers for days, but he never got anyone interesting here. 

"Uh, hi?" someone said, and Gerard looked up from the floor to see someone almost exactly his type standing at the counter, waiting to be served. He was older, about forty if he had to guess, with long brown hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a beaten-up Metallica shirt — a man of taste and culture, if Gerard said so himself — with an army shirt over it, and cargo pants with sandals. He had a very pretty face, round with full cheeks, with a whiskery beard and, he could tell, a soft belly pressing against his shirt. Gerard blushed immediately — he was an absolute sucker for softness, a little extra pudge on people. He had a little extra himself, but he'd taken so much shit for it over the years that he usually tried to disguise it with layering hoodies, since he could never stick to a diet for long and he still lived at home with a mother who seemed as intent on feeding her "growing boy" as ever. Gerard didn't realise he was staring, eyes trained on the gorgeous customer's soft, pudgy belly, till the other cleared his throat and said "sorry, hi?"

"Oh, sorry!" Gerard said, snapping out of it and drawing his eyes back to the other man's beautiful, warm face. "What can I get for you?"

"Uh, a double-chocolate, a vanilla frosted, and an apple n' spice, please," the other man said, a familiar Jersey twang in his voice, hands fumbling in his deep pockets for his wallet. Gerard blushed harder, knowing he'd never let himself eat three whole donuts. As he leaned forward to grab each donut from the display case, he didn't notice the customer he was serving give him the once-over, noticing the self-conscious way Gerard held himself and the little belly he himself was trying to hide behind two hoodies, glancing again at his deep blush and taking a moment to do some mental math before shaking the thought out of his head and smiling to himself. Taking the three bagged doughnuts, he waved as he left the shop, hoping the same cashier would be there when he returned next.

* * *

As it turned out, he returned most days, mentioning that his name was Gee and he liked to swing by to pick up doughnuts to have on the way to work. Sometimes, if Gerard was particularly lucky, he also returned at lunch to pick up dessert. As the weeks and months stretched on, Gerard noticed Gee's face rounding out even more, his jawline softening, belly paunching more prominently against his beaten, worn band shirts that seemed to be all he ever wore. Gee's visits quickly became the highlight of his shifts; Gerard normally didn't go for older men, but he often had to hold himself back from scribbling his number on Gee's receipts, and found it difficult to look Gee in the face, not just because he was shy but how could he, when his well-fed, round belly was right there? 

This shy adoration had not gone unnoticed on Gee's part, who also looked forward to seeing Gerard the adorable cashier every day. Once, he hadn't been able to stop himself from teasing the poor boy, and had patted his belly while Gerard was fetching his order — the poor boy immediately went bright red and ducked his head, and had choked on his own tongue when his belly happily grumbled in anticipation. He remembered when he used to be in the same position as the cashier — self-conscious of his weight, trying to disguise it with clothes, admiring others' softness while hating it on himself. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

A couple of days later, Gerard was wiping down the counter when his favourite customer entered as usual, but this time hand in hand with a man clearly his partner, staring at him with adoration. He had long black hair that framed his face beautifully, kind eyes, and was a little shorter than Gee, clearly head over heels in love. Gerard was touched — he hoped to find someone like that someday. "Uh, I'll just get the usual please," said Gee, "plus an Old-Fashioned for Frank." He shyly glanced over to his partner, blush rising in his cheeks. 

"Don't be silly, sweetheart," Frank replied, pecking Gee on the cheek. "You gotta get the jelly and the Boston creme too." He patted Gee's belly with obvious affection. "We gotta keep this thing fed."

Gee blushed and squirmed, murmuring an affirmative. Gerard thought he was absolutely going to melt into the floor, voice quavering as he read out the order, hands shaking as he put together the order and handed it to Gee. They both thanked him and turned to leave, Gerard catching Frank patting Gee's ample ass as they did so, as well as pressing a kiss to his rounded cheek and whispering what sounded like "chubsband" in his ear, causing Gee to blush even further. Gerard quickly grabbed the rag he was using to wipe the counter and returned to that task before he could embarrass himself any further with his obvious lust; however, Frank caught his eye on the way out and winked at him, mouthing "good luck" and quickly drawing a heart in the air for him as he left the store with his beloved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frank is meant to be modern frank if he still had his long DD hair btw


	33. bert/gerard, fluff/kissing 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard and bert dye each others' hair in their signature red styles (gerard's red roots, bert's red streaks).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timelines don't matter this is how they got those hairstyles now

"Quit! Quit squirming, Gee!" Bert exclaimed in frustration as Gerard fidgeted in his seat for the millionth time. Red hair dye had been on sale that week, and they had agreed they would do each others' hair, but Bert hadn't known that Gerard would make it impossible for him to work, if he did say so himself. He was counting his blessings he was only doing roots — Gerard had said he wanted to give Bert streaks.

"Or what?" Gerard said, tongue firmly in cheek, grinning up at Bert with his tiny teeth that Bert found so oddly cute.

"Or I'll kiss you, is what," Bert said, dabbing dye on the side of Gee's neck and playfully swatting his shoulder, smudging more dye before returning to painting dye on his roots.

"Do it," Gerard dared, cheeky glint in his eye as he smiled. Bert didn't have to be asked twice, pecking Gerard on the lips before Gerard wrapped a hand behind his head to keep him there, opening up under him and inviting Bert in. Bert lapped into his mouth, feeling the smooth, wet skin of his mouth, the familiar, homey taste of him, feeling the warmth of his love for this silly, artsy, talented, insane human being spread through him, before leaning back, pressing another gentle, slick kiss to his lips and taking a battered comb to make sure the dye completely covered Gee's roots. Once he'd assured himself he'd done a decent job, he gestured for Gerard to get up and start working on bleaching strips of hair for streaks.

Gerard hopped up excitedly, grabbing the bleach and making to push Bert down, but Bert sat down before he could. He grabbed the bleachbrush and clips and began to separate Bert's hair into locks so he could decide where to place the streaks, pressing playful kisses to his cheeks, lips, and nose as he did so. As he selected and painted bleach on a few front locks, Bert could see him shift into Artist Mode — tongue poking between his teeth, bleachbrush held like a paintbrush as he stroked the paste down Bert's tangled hair, eyeing him up like he was a work-in-progress on his drawing table that he knew exactly where he was going with, he just had to put in the work to translate the piece in his mind to reality. These moments of art school Gerard, as he thought of them, made Bert blush and squirm like a schoolgirl — he loved being treated like an artwork, like something valuable, like something Gee wanted to shape and create and style and make his own. 

Once Gerard had finished painting bleach onto Bert's locks, they once again switched places so Bert could wash the dye out of Gerard's hair — after which it would be Gerard's turn to wash the bleach out of Bert's and paint on the dye. Bert slapped Gerard's ass as they passed each other, Gerard yelping and turning bright red. Bert thought his shyness was absolutely adorable, if he ignored the sad reason behind it. He hoped that the longer they stayed together and things were okay, he might slowly get over it, but Gerard inspired no end of affection in him anyhow. From his messy black hair that remained silky no matter how greasy it got, to how he spent any free time he had between shows and practice sketching, to his nasal voice and his wholehearted attitude to everything. 

A part of him expected Gerard to squirm, but he was good and stayed still as Bert did his best to scrub all the dye out without hurting Gerard or tangling his hair too much. Once he'd gotten it out, Gerard stood up and pecked his lips, pottering around and trying to tidy up the dye supplies to kill time until the bleach in Bert's hair could be washed out and replaced with dye. Bert was happy to watch him do so, admiring his figure, his thighs, his package, his shy affection. Once it was time to wash the bleach out and replace it with dye, Gerard nestled himself on Bert's lap to paint the dye on the locks he'd selected, tongue again pressed between his teeth, full focus on Bert like he was a painting he was carefully working on. Occasionally, he would nuzzle his nose against Bert's or peck a kiss against it. Bert cuddled into him as much as he could — soaking in the obvious love and affection. The moment couldn't be more perfect. He would enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are in LOVE ;_;


	34. gerard/mikey, emetophilia 5: can't stop won't stop edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard wants mikey to tell him how gross he is for getting off on watching him puke.

"Please, Mikey, please," Gerard begged. He was kneeling next to the toilet with Mikey, holding his long hair back, watching as he gagged and retched. He was enraptured at the sight of Mikey throwing up, watching his pale cheeks fill with colour at the effort, seeing him choke and spit up thick washes of puke, bile and chunks of food hitting the bowl, ropes of drool decorating his lips that Gerard desperately wanted to lick up.

"God, you're such a fucking freak, Gee," Mikey spat with a new load of vomit, shaking his head as he heaved again. He didn't mean anything by it — this was part of their play, discussed and negotiated thoroughly. Gerard and Mikey had played before in regards to Gerard's vomit fetish — in fact, it was one of their favourite ways to express love to each other, helping the other coax up bad food or excess meals, feeling each others' fingers in their mouths and down their throats — and had begged Mikey to not only once again let him watch Mikey puke, and help him to do so, but to tell him what a freak he was, how disgusting he was, how weird and gross he was for getting off on watching his brother puke.

Gerard moaned and whined against him, pressing a kiss to Mikey's cheek. Mikey could feel his erection pressing against him, so he continued between retches, "you're fucking disgusting. Look at you, fucking weirdo, so turned on watching me fucking blow chunks? I'm literally at a toilet vomiting-" another whine and moan from Gerard, who had started to grind against him as he smoothed back Mikey's hair and continued to kiss his temple, almost frantically, "and you're trying to fucking get off. Fucking gross-" At that, his stomach lurched again, and he spit up what he knew was the last bit of lunch he had left to throw up. He burped sickly, tasting the burn and fumes of bile in his throat and mouth, clutching his belly as he slumped over the toilet, feeling worn out and needing a moment to catch his breath.

Gerard slowed down his grinding and reined in his breathing, which had been steadily growing hot and heavy against Mikey's neck, to start whispering sweet nothings in his ear, thanking him for the session and telling him how proud he was, he could lie down and rest, Gerard would go get him a glass of water and could he please suck him off, holy shit Mikes that was amazing? Mikey sat back on his heels as Gerard hurried to fetch the promised glass of water, drinking greedily from it, exhausted. Gerard scooped him up and laid him on the bed, checking over him to make sure he was okay before starting to pepper kisses over his throat, moving up to his jaw and cheek before finally locking their lips together, lapping into Mikey's mouth and sighing against him, feeling the soft press of their lips and the sour taste of leftover bile. He did want to suck off Mikey at some point soon, but for now he was content to feel him underneath him, feel their tongues press together and intertwine, map out his mouth and feel the familiarity of every corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could maybe be better i think but idk. i had a lot of fun writing this. shame and puke are fun and exciting


	35. frank/gerard, feeding/belly kink 5: hesitant alien edition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesitant Alien-era Gee snacks before dinner 🥺 :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still think that this Could Be Better, but i also know tonight was the night to start and smash this fic out, thanks to an adorable idea from the ever-incredible DissssBishh! I reserve the right to edit it later. Anyway many thoughts head full of chumby HA Gee :3

As Gerard let his hand wander over to the box of doughnuts to his left, he wondered if he really should let himself indulge. While Lindsey wasn't here anymore to scold him for it and Frank promised him he deserved to eat as much as he liked and he loved him plump and soft, he still knew Frank was cooking tonight — eggplant parmigiana, one of their mutual favourites — and he didn't want to spoil his appetite. But on the other hand, he couldn't focus on these sketches with his belly growling at him like this, feeling his guts twist in hunger. Lunch seemed like so long ago... maybe just a few. 

Gerard had long mastered the art of drawing while snacking. He munched away on the soft, sweet doughnuts, feeling his focus go up and making decent progress, not keeping track of how many doughnuts were in the box originally nor how many he was putting away as he lined and coloured, enjoying the pleasant sensation of his guts working away at the sweet treat, pleased with the filling snack. He dimly heard Frank call him for dinner and tidied away his sketchbook and pencils, standing up and feeling a shift in his gut as it hit him how many doughnuts he'd put away. Shit, he actually felt pretty full — had his pants been this tight in the morning? But he was sure he could find some room for eggplant parmigiana — and if not, hopefully Frank might help him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Frank welcomed him to the table, pecking him on the cheek and patting Gerard's belly in mock concern. "You gonna be okay for dinner?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'll just take off my belt, it's fine."

Frank smiled and served him up his plate. They chattered over dinner, Gerard able to put away his serving with not too much difficulty, though he did feel his belly paunching even further over his suit pants waistline. He could feel the poor burdened button straining, subtly reaching under the table to undo it and let his belly have room to sit comfortably and grow. The instant relief he felt made him sigh audibly, the sensation oddly pleasant — the extra room for his stuffed, bulging belly, still feeling the tight waistline of the pants themselves cling to his tummy and hips, feeling the fabric fold and cut into his skin underneath the overhang. Frank smirking knowingly as Gerard gave in and reached down to massage the snug tightness of his belly, trying to chase away the aches of a twice-filled tummy, feeling the muscles cramp and contract, hard at work under his hand. Frank cleared away the dishes, then returned to simply stand and admire his beautiful partner, full of the food he'd prepared with love, sated so deeply with food he'd made that his belly could no longer be contained properly by his clothes, so rounded and swollen. 

He let Gerard sit there a little longer, admiring the sight of him, so soft and full, before offering him a hand up and leading him over to the couch to watch TV. Gerard blushed as he took Frank's hand, using the other to make sure his pants stayed up and heaving himself onto the couch, hand immediately returning to his packed, grumbling belly, squirming and stifling belches as he settled himself. Frank pecked kisses all over his cheeks and face, drinking in the blush before opening the lid on a box of cupcakes he'd made as well, asking impishly, "you think you got room for dessert too, baby?"

"I don't know, baby," Gerard replied shyly, biting his lip. "I mean, they look great, but I'm stuffed."

"What if I helped you make some room, huh, sweetheart?" Frank said sweetly, adding both hands to Gee's belly, using one hand to smooth over the crest of his packed tummy and the other to gently hold up the underside, feeling the creased but soft, doughy skin of Gee's lower belly, under the curve. Gerard moaned and whimpered, arching into the touch, the stretch of the skin over his middle making everything much more sensitive.

"Just for you, Frankie," he said through a whine. "I'll try, ouch..." Frank continued his gentle massage, Gerard grabbing a cupcake and eating it, enjoying the sweet crumble on his tongue and trying not to get crumbs everywhere. He could feel his belly expand further as dinner settled and he began dessert, his zipper undoing itself and his belly rapidly sinking into the new space, rumbling and gurgling loudly as it continued to work in earnest. After a short time, and a particularly loud gurgle, he grunted out, "ooh, shit, Frank! I think I just found some room..." Frank beamed, shifting sides so he could rub Gerard's belly with one hand and feed him cupcakes with the other. He cuddled up close to him, pressed into Gerard's side and nuzzling into his neck, gently placing soft, wet kisses all over it, feeling how soft and round he was; perfect for cuddling. Gerard snuggled back into his husband, one hand on the undercurve of his belly, appreciating the contrasting tightness and freedom of his undone pants, the other hand continuing to rub gentle, broad circles atop the crest, helping his belly along in its work and ensuring there was room in his bloated tummy to keep the cupcakes coming.


	36. whole band, cgl and feeding/belly kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby gerard retries eating a whole cake, this time with the whole band helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is written for and dedicated to the amazing Nottherealryanrosss for her birthday!!! i hope you enjoy and have a brilliant day 🥺💖 many thanks to DissssBishh for looking over it for me and giving me advice for the finishing touches!! 💗

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Mikey asked, stroking Gee's hair back and making sure he was settled comfortably on the couch. They were preparing to retry Gerard eating a whole cake, and Mikey had enlisted Frank and Ray to help him this time. Gerard had been helped into his favourite onesie to give his belly room to grow, and the three of them had prepared several sippy cups to help Gerard wash the cake down. Ray had run to the grocery store to pick up another crumbly, soft mud cake, which had been transferred to a plate. Settled comfortably on Ray's lap, he was sucking his thumb while he relaxed himself into littlespace.

"Uh-huh," he murmured, rubbing his belly and squirming around, making grabby hands for the cake. Ray grabbed his wrists and settled him, hushing Gee while everyone else clambered onto the couch, careful not to spill the sippies.

"Okay, baby," Mikey said, moving his hands away from the cake platter and letting Gee at it. Gerard started shyly, likely still nervous from how ill he'd gotten last time, but began to eat with more gusto after he'd had a few handfuls and the excitement settled in. He moaned around handfuls of cake, happily wiggling in place as he finished more and more of the sweet treat. As more and more mouthfuls passed his lips, he only seemed to grow happier, feeling his belly grow without any constraint from a waistband. Gee grabbed one of Frank's hands and placed it on his swelling tummy, making a rubbing motion before returning to the cake, Frank immediately following his lead and rubbing slow, gentle circles over Gerard's tummy, feeling it stretch and start to work on the soft, crumbling cake. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he was sure he could feel the little churns and contractions as Gerard downed mouthful after mouthful, belly rumbling and gurgling as if pleased for the challenge, continuing to expand as it worked on its sweet, rich burden. He stifled little belches and burps as he ate, occasionally moaning or whimpering in pleasure as he let himself enjoy the cake, knowing he was safe and taken care of, with the three people he loved and trusted most there to help him and make sure he was okay, cuddling closer into Frank's touch as he continued to rub broad circles over the expanding dome of his tummy.

However, as soon as the last mouthful disappeared, Gee immediately let out a cry, hands flying straight to his belly. It was as if as soon as he had no more cake to distract his mouth with, the amount he'd eaten hit him all at once. He whimpered softly at the feeling of zaps shooting over his stretched skin and up his spine, Frank shushing him immediately, placing his pacifier in his mouth as Mikey hurried to clear the cake platter away. It was Ray's turn to unbutton a few of the onesie's buttons — noting that his belly had expanded to the point its apex brushed the onesie despite it being loose and oversized — and place his large palms over Gerard's heavy belly, feeling how absolutely stuffed to the hilt he was and grimacing in sympathy. Quickly but gently, he began to smooth his palm over the drum-tight skin, feeling Gerard squirm more in his lap in an attempt to get everything to settle. Frank continued to hush Gee as he whined, placing gentle kisses on his nose and cheeks to keep him calm, holding his hands and using his thumbs to trace patterns on Gee's palms as an additional distraction from the pain in his middle. Meanwhile, Ray could feel how much strain the taut skin was under, able to feel out the layer of chub and then distended stomach muscles containing the heavy mush of the entire cake — he was sure he could even feel stretch marks feathering out, excited to see the signs of beautiful new weight on Gee and the strain on his poor tummy. Mikey returned from the kitchen, switching over the channel on TV to a different cartoon and using his bassist's fingers to tenderly massage out twinges and aches. 

Gerard was soothed, but still in too much pain to relax properly. He curled into himself, doing his best to keep it all down, struggling to to find the words to ask for what he needed — to be burped. He uncurled for a moment to reach out to Frank, who quickly took him into his arms, holding him close so his belly was pressed securely against Frank's middle, carefully enough to not jostle it too much. Frank began to gently pat his back, murmuring soothingly to Gerard as his belly grumbled and gurgled, encouraging him as he let out a few small burps, whimpering little sighs of relief in between and grimacing at the sick-sounding gurgles his upset belly made. His tummy still roiled inside of him, sick with sugar and dough, and he couldn't shake the wet, sick feeling of illness from again pushing his limits and stuffing himself to the max; he whined sadly, the band hushing him tenderly, Mikey passing him a sippy of cold, fresh Coke to soothe his belly with a cool, crisp drink as Ray continued to ease the overbearing tight ache of his insides as Mikey's nimble fingers felt for individual cramps to firmly knead out. As he sipped at the Coke, he could feel his stomach settle a little, but he remained hunched over Frank, unwilling to stretch or jostle his belly even the slightest in case he was sick down Frank's back. He could feel sweat starting to gather on his skin and further shrank into himself, slumping over Frank's back and letting his back be patted and rubbed, continuing to slowly sip the soothing drink and feel the gentle press of his body against Frank's, the light but firm pressure keeping him just comfortable enough to be okay. Everyone was there to take care of him — he'd be put down to nap and sleep off the worst of the pain, and hands would stay on his belly to keep everything working smoothly.


	37. gerard/mikey, belly/little kink 4: stuffed littol babie edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard stuffed himself so bad he's still full the next day, and wakes up regressed. Daddy Mikey gives him wubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gerard way voice] i'M COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD..... and so is this fic hi hello. this is actually an ancient WIP i've been sitting on for literal months and finally found the right idea to finish it with. i'm still kickin, still shipping incest, still crying over gerard's tummy. as always, i reserve the right to edit this later. please enjoy guys gals and nonbinary pals

Mikey awoke to the sound of gentle snoring, quickly choked off and making way for sleepy cries. Yesterday was Thanksgiving, and Gerard had eaten so much he'd laid on the floor and refused to move, begging Mikey to give him belly rubs as he whined and cried. Mikey had had to help him up to bed and soothe him to sleep with whispers and gentle massages, and had hoped the morning after might be a bit better.

It seemed his hopes were not to be so, however. Gerard's tummy was still swollen with food, the skin still stretched tight and angry red. He curled against Mikey immediately, murmuring "Momma," around the thumb firmly planted in his mouth.   
  
"Momma's here, sweetheart," Mikey whispered, pressing a kiss to Gerard's cropped black hair, smoothing a hand over his baby boy's belly. "Momma's got you. You want a sippy?"  
  
"Mhmm," Gerard responded, lisping slightly, not bothering to remove his thumb.  
  
"Milk or Coke, sweetheart?"  
  
"....Coke please," he mumbled, nestling into the blankets as Mikey got up to complete the request. When he returned with the promised Coke sippy, Gerard whined, using the hand not in his mouth to make grabby motions. Mikey shushed him gently and slowly nudged the sippy into his mouth, smiling to himself at seeing Gerard suckle contentedly until he nudged it away, having had his fill. He then rolled up his sleeves and started gently massaging Gee's overworked tummy, silently appreciating the little moans and gurgles audible in the still-dark bedroom.

Hours later, Gerard had fallen back asleep, ostensibly still from a food coma. Mikey knew Gerard wouldn't be in any state to eat a proper meal, but would still want to snack, mixing up some honey and yoghurt and confirming they had enough milk and Coke for various sippies. He returned to the bedroom with a small bowl of honey yoghurt, gently turning Gee over as he slowly awoke, rubbing sleep from his eyes and presenting his still-bloated belly for rubs. Mikey smiled gently down at him, spoonfeeding him yogurt and gently pressing kisses to his lips between bites. Gerard kissed back sleepily, occasionally squirming or whimpering when the pressure of Mikey accidentally leaning against him was too much for his still-stretched belly. Mikey carefully adjusted himself each time, alternating between smoothing his palms over the taut skin to ease the tangible tightness and occasionally pressing soft kisses to his warm, firm belly. Poor Gerard, he must be in so much pain, he thought, feeling his stomach muscles work under his hand, grimacing in sympathy when he felt Gee's belly cramping and grumbling from working so hard. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked, gently stroking broad circles over the dome to ensure everything was settling smoothly.   
  
"Yeah," Gerard mumbled sleepily, rubbing sleep from his eyes, not fully awake but not in the deep sleep of a food-drunk fog anymore. "Can we...... what's for dinner?"  
  
"Really, baby?" Mikey said, stifling a smile. "You still want dinner? You look pretty full to me — feel it, too." To illustrate his point, he gently slapped Gerard's belly, drinking in the dense, packed sound, watching the layer of chub padding Gerard's middle ripple and return like dough, before patting it again gently as an apology and soothingly running his hands over the curve.  
  
Gerard squirmed and whimpered, burping a little from Mikey's slap dislodging the contents of his belly, curling in on himself a little and hiccuping. "I.... Just a little bit...." He broke off to look at Mikey with those eyes, the puppy-dog eyes no human being on Earth could resist. "Please, mommy?"  
  
"Just a little bit what, sweetie?" Mikey said, teasing. He knew exactly what Gerard meant, he just wanted to hear him say it. If only he had a video camera on him. "Use your words for mommy."  
  
"I.... hungry," Gerard said, looking down at his prominent tummy, arms curling around it protectively for a minute or so, before starting to rub himself, using his own hands to massage small circles over the curve before moving up to the crest and working cramps out of the pudgy underside. "Maybe just a little bit..." Having said his piece, and embarrassed to admit he could have eaten so much and still have room for more, he went quiet again, curled in bed, full to the brim but still peckish. 

Mikey didn't see how anything on Earth could be better than this. Gerard, having absolutely stuffed himself the day before to the point he was still bloated and sleeping it off the next day, stomach still distended and skin stretched, yet saying he was hungry and wanted dinner. His big baby brother really was a bottomless pit, and he was only too happy to feed him up whenever he overworked his poor guts, desiring no reward other than his love — and maybe getting to hear the gurgles and rumbles of his full belly and packed intestines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am still on my bullshit, although rip to my ability to write funny chapter summaries ig


	38. ray/mikey, tummy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ray stress-eats a box of cupcakes. mikey is there to give belly rubs and sweet kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my half of a fic trade with the incredible MikeyandRayWay! I'm sorry this took so long and is so short, I hope you enjoy 🥺💖

It had been a stressful day for Ray. No matter how many times he tried, he hadn't been able to get the chords in his head to match his guitar. On top of that, Gerard had been in a difficult mood, and Frank had been busy trying to settle and soothe him; where an upset Gerard was, Frank would not be far behind. Mikey, bless his soul, had been calm and collected throughout, a rock of peace and solidarity, but now all he wanted to do was unwind and comfort-eat.

An hour later, he was comfortably situated on the bus couch, hand deep in a tub of cupcakes. There had been twelve in there when he started, but now that he glanced at it, there were only 4... shit. How had that happened? He burped into his fist, his belly feeling oddly tight. He moved one hand to his belly, rubbing soft circles to try and settle it, while trying to gauge the sensations within him to see if he could finish the 4 left. It would be such a shame to waste them, but he was so full.... Ignoring the gurgles emanating from his tummy, he shrugged to himself and started nibbling on the next cupcake, licking the crumbs off his fingers of the last before being jolted out of his food haze when Mikey sat himself down next to Ray on the couch. "Stress-eating?" he asked sympathetically, eyeing the empty container littered with crumbs and icing. 

“...Maybe,” Ray said, looking down and noticing the swell of his middle in his lap. Now that everything was settling, he could feel the tightness of his stomach, starting to churn and burble as all the sugary treats began to digest. He swallowed and tried to behave normally, but he couldn’t deny it felt kind of uncomfortable. And with no more cupcakes to distract himself, the weight of his shitty day crashed on his shoulders again, causing him to sigh without thinking and curl in on himself a little, trying to protect and settle his strained stomach.

Nothing got past Mikey though, and he noticed Ray's discomfort; the wince on his face, his curling inward, the quiet but audible sounds from his tummy. "Need a hand with that?"

Ray was nervous — there was something especially intimate about exposing your belly to someone, letting them help with indigestion and comfort eating. He and Mikey had had something special going on for a few months, but had never talked about a label for it. His nerves were soothed when Mikey began to rub gentle circles on his belly, a warm smile on his face that he reserved only for those he loved. Ray sighed in relief, nestling deeper into the couch as Mikey used his talented bassist's fingers to search for twinges to massage out, kneading gently over the expanded surface to work out any gas bubbles. Ray burped gently into his fist, leaning his head onto Mikey's shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Mikey glanced warmly at him before, in turn, gently kissing the tight, stretched skin before resuming his ministrations, scritching gently at Ray's rounded middle like he might a cat. 

Ray felt himself become sleepy, letting the food coma settle over him like a warm blanket. Mikey continued to pat and palpate Ray's tummy, nuzzling his nose into his neck as he whispered, "This okay?" in Ray's ear softly. Ray quietly moaned out an affirmative, cuddling up closer to Mikey and pressing his belly closer into his hands, huffing softly as he sank further into the couch, Mikey carefully adjusting him into a comfortable position and keeping a hand on Ray's packed belly, palpating and kneading it gently as he pressed a goodnight kiss to Ray's temple.


End file.
